


La mamma è sempre la mamma

by realpandora



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance, Steve Come Home
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realpandora/pseuds/realpandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve torna al quartier generale... Non da solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ritorno a Oahu

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia prima McDanno, anzi... E' la prima storia che scrivo da 15 anni a questa parte; quindi cercate di avere pietà. Questa storia inizia una settimana dopo la season finale della 2^ stagione, quindi attenzione agli spoiler per chi non l'ha vista.  
> Grazie a babycin per avermi fatto da beta. Ti adoro, babe!  
> E voi non odiatemi. Posterò un capitolo a settimana. Se riesco a tirarne fuori di più, sarete i primi a saperlo. ;p

"Si può sapere che fine avevi fatto?"

La mattina del suo ritorno a Oahu, Steve non fece in tempo a entrare nell'atrio del quartier generale 5-0, che fu investito dalla voce del suo partner, Danny Williams che, appena lo aveva notato, era uscito gesticolando dal suo ufficio.

"Sei di nuovo sparito senza lasciare traccia" esclamò Danny, senza lasciare al SEAL la minima possibilità di rispondere. "Almeno l'altra volta mi hai lasciato una lettera." Il biondo stava gesticolando sempre più, incurante che fossero in piena vista del resto del team, al momento formato dalla sola Kono, e della faccia del comandante che, da divertita, seppur con una traccia di stanchezza e tristezza, stesse volgendo sempre più verso il teso. La ragazza avrebbe voluto salutare il ritorno del proprio capo, ma, vista la reazione del detective, aveva pensato bene di rimanere chiusa nel suo ufficio. "Non ti è bastato farci preoccupare a morte l'ultima volta...”

"Ti ho lasciato un messaggio in segreteria." Steve riuscì a interromperlo.

Danny lo fissò un attimo a bocca aperta, come stordito al pensiero di essere stato interrotto, e il bruno ne approfittò per continuare. "Ho provato a chiamarti per dirti che andavo via con Joe, e per questo sono anche stato preso in giro, ma non mi hai risposto, così ti ho lasciato un messaggio in cui ti dicevo che tornavo in Giappone per qualche giorno, per trovare Shelburne." Steve si fermò, a disagio, non sapendo come continuare: anche lui doveva ancora capire tutta quella situazione.

Rendendosi conto che erano ancora in mezzo all'entrata, si diresse verso il suo ufficio.

Ignaro del tumulto interno che stava avvenendo a pochi passi da lui, il detective seguì il suo capo, tirò fuori il cellulare e controllò la segreteria, dove ad aspettarlo c'era effettivamente un messaggio del Navy SEAL. "Io... devo aver inavvertitamente cancellato la notifica del messaggio vocale. E poi non ho più avuto il tempo di controllare.” Dichiarò con fare difensivo.

Non ottenendo risposta, Danny alzò lo sguardo dal telefono e guardò Steve, rendendosi conto che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Il collega era fermo al centro della stanza, con lo sguardo abbassato a terra. "Ehi, babe. Che succede?"

Steve si sedette sul divano, appoggiò i gomiti sulle cosce e nascose la faccia tra le mani, chiudendo gli occhi: si sentiva veramente stanco. "Ho trovato Shelburne" mormorò tra le dita.

Danny pensò di non aver capito bene. "Scusa? Puoi ripetere, per favore..."

Il comandante alzò uno sguardo stanco e disilluso verso il suo partner e amico e ripeté: "Ho trovato Shelburne. Era in un piccolo villaggio del Giappone. In tutto questo tempo, né io né Wo Fat avremmo mai potuto trovarla: appena c'era sentore di pericolo, Joe la spostava. E ora gli veniva ancora più facile, grazie ai nascondigli e ai fedeli di Hiro Noshimuri." 

"Scusa, ma stai continuando a parlare di Shelburne come di una lei o sbaglio? Vuoi dirmi che Shelburne è una donna?" chiese sorpreso il detective. Prima che il SEAL potesse rispondere, ci fu un cauto bussare alla porta di vetro, che si aprì poco dopo facendo fare il suo ingresso a una Kono quasi spaventata, un aspetto strano per lei. "Scusate, Boss e Boss. Non volevo disturbarvi, ma c'è una persona fuori che ti cerca, Steve. Dice di essere tua... madre." Kono disse l'ultima parola quasi strozzandosi. "L'ho lasciata in sala tattica." La ragazza scambiò uno sguardo scioccato con il detective, per poi spostare gli occhi sulla figura bionda che s’intravedeva dall'ufficio del comandante.

Danny, che si era voltato verso Kono, si girò di scatto verso Steve, inarcando un sopracciglio per chiedere spiegazioni. Steve alzò una mano, fermando con un gesto il turbine di domande che sapeva stavano per arrivare, si tirò su dal divano e disse solo: “Ah. È già arrivata” e uscì dal suo ufficio, dirigendosi verso la stanza dove, accanto al tavolo multimediale, si poteva vedere una donna snella, sui cinquant’anni, ben portati, che si guardava in giro con fare curioso. "Doris, hai fatto in fretta" disse Steve, con un tono glaciale. La donna alzò gli occhi blu-nocciola, molto simili a quelli del comandante su cui si erano fissati. "Steve, capisco che tu sia arrabbiato con me, ma è proprio così difficile chiamarmi mamma?" Oltre al tono, il SEAL le rivolse anche uno sguardo che poteva rivaleggiare con i ghiacciai del mare artico. "Magari ci riuscirò tra vent'anni. Più o meno il tempo che ci hai messo tu per farmi sapere che non eri morta."

Danny e Kono guardarono lo scambio di battute a bocca aperta.

Steve sembrò ricordarsi improvvisamente dei due compagni di squadra e si voltò verso di loro. "Danny... Kono... Vorrei presentarvi la famigerata Shelburne, nonché Doris McGarrett! Doris, ti presento il mio Team: l'agente Kono Kalakaua, il mio partner, detective Danny Williams e il tenente...” Per la prima volta da quando era arrivato al quartiere generale, Steve si rese conto che il quarto membro della squadra 5-0 non era presente. "Danno, dov'è Chin?" domandò il SEAL.

"È uno dei motivi per cui non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto sapere dov'eri finito" replicò Danny, con una nota di tristezza nella voce, mentre Kono si girava di spalle. "Il giorno in cui sei sparito, Delano ha fatto un bello scherzetto a Chin. Ha rapito sia Kono sia Malia e poi si è fatto liberare da Halawa." Il detective passò un braccio intorno alle spalle di Kono che, tenendo la faccia nascosta tra le mani, aveva cominciato a tremare. "Ehi, calmati, recluta..." La fece appoggiare a sé e continuò, passandole una mano, con fare confortante, sulla schiena. "Gli ha fatto scegliere chi voleva salvare, Steven. Gli ha fatto scegliere tra sua cugina e sua moglie. E, se fosse stato per Frank, non sarebbe arrivato in tempo per nessuna delle due. Ha fatto sparare nell'addome a Malia..." Kono fece un verso strozzato contro la spalla del poliziotto più basso, "e nello stesso momento ha fatto buttare a mare Kono, dimenticandosi che la nostra ragazza qui è un mezzo pesciolino." Scompigliò i capelli alla ragazza in questione, uno sguardo dolce sul viso, e questo le fece alzare la testa, un piccolo sorriso sul volto rigato di lacrime. Continuò lei la storia, fra i singhiozzi. "Per fortuna Chin se n'è ricordato, invece, e mentre Delano scappava, lui è corso subito da Malia. Ma, anche se l'ha portata subito in ospedale... Aveva perso troppo sangue... E ora..."

"Non ditemi che è..." Steve non riuscì a finire la frase, mentre la signora McGarrett si avvicinava al figlio diventato improvvisamente pallido.

"No, no..." si affrettò ad aggiungere Danny, "Non è morta. Ma è come se lo fosse. Ormai è una settimana che è in coma. E Chin non ha mai lasciato il suo fianco." Dopo un attimo di esitazione, continuò con rabbia: "Vuole dare le dimissioni. Per aver fatto scappare Delano e per aver fatto quasi uccidere Kono."

Intervenne di nuovo Kono, ora più calma, ma con la voce velata di amarezza. "Abbiamo provato a fargli capire che non è stata colpa sua, ma con me non vuole parlare, perché sente di avermi abbandonato quel giorno... Per fortuna Danny è riuscito a convincerlo ad aspettare che tu tornassi per prendere una decisione definitiva sul suo futuro."

Steve stava per parlare, quando squillò il cellulare di Danny. "Detective Williams. Sì... Oggi pomeriggio a che ora?" Danny si allontanò dal tavolo, agitando la mano libera e parlando al telefono non proprio gentilmente. "E quando aveva intenzione di dirmelo? Non è che pago un avvocato tanto per divertirmi... Sì, faccio un paio di telefonate per avvisare anche la bambinaia e ci vediamo alle quattro." Il detective mise via il cellulare con un sospiro di esasperazione. Quando si girò, aveva tre paia d'occhi che lo fissavano. "Scusate. Problemi personali..."

"Rachel?" chiese Kono.

"Già... Potete scusarmi? Vado nel mio ufficio. Devo fare qualche telefonata." Così dicendo, si avviò verso il suo ufficio chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e, sedendosi alla scrivania, prese subito in mano il telefono.

Steve lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa a Kono che si strinse semplicemente nelle spalle e disse: "Vado a vedere se riesco a trovare qualche indizio su Delano. Se vuoi sapere qualcosa della situazione del boss numero due, dovrai chiedere direttamente a lui. Mi spiace. L'unico consiglio che posso darti è: non lasciarlo da solo. A dopo." E uscì dal quartier generale.

Rimasto con la madre, Steve si voltò verso di lei, dicendo: "Penso che non riusciremo a pranzare insieme come volevi." Doris fece una piccola risatina. "Non far finta che ti dispiaccia. Possono anche essere sedici anni che non ti vedo, ma sei sempre mio figlio. So quando menti. E comunque... Partner? Me li ricordavo un po' diversi i tuoi gusti, sai? Di solito i ragazzi che portavi a casa..."

"Doris! Non qui" esclamò Steve. "E comunque siamo solo partner sul lavoro, nient'altro" aggiunse con una nota di tristezza che non si accorse neppure di avere nella voce, guardando verso l'ufficio del biondo.

La donna se ne accorse eccome, invece, e inarcò un sopracciglio, guardando il figlio.

In quel momento, Danny aprì la porta del suo ufficio e si accorse dello sguardo di Steve, anche se non capì a cosa fosse dovuto. Minimizzò la cosa con una scrollata di spalle e disse: "Mi dispiace dovervi lasciare ma, Steve, avrei bisogno del resto della giornata libera." Il detective si stava già dirigendo verso l'uscita mentre parlava. "Devo andare da Kamekona per pranzo ed è già l'una, e alle quattro devo andare in Tribunale."

"Bene, anche noi dovevamo andare a pranzo... Possiamo unirci? Così parliamo un po’ e ci conosciamo meglio…" domandò Doris con fare gioviale rivolgendosi a Danny, ma indirizzando un sorriso furbo al figlio.

"Mamma!" esclamò Steve, senza neanche rendersene conto.

"Oh... Sono riuscita a farmi chiamare mamma prima dei vent'anni pattuiti. Visto che brava?" Doris fece l'occhiolino ad un Danny sbigottito e lo prese sottobraccio, senza dargli la possibilità di rispondere. "Allora... Cosa si mangia da questo Kamekona?"

 


	2. Due chiacchere a pranzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due chiacchiere in macchina e davanti ad un piatto di gamberoni (anche se qualche scelta è stata definita, da un certo detective, discutibile...) non si rifiutano mai... Cosa ne uscirà fuori?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so perché vi vogliate fare del male, ma visto che volete a tutti i costi il secondo capitolo (masochisti siete, ve lo dico io!!!! XD) ECCOLO
> 
> Al solito... Fate i bravi! :**

Danny si ritrovò in macchina con la mamma di Steve, mentre il SEAL li seguiva con il suo pick-up. Era quasi strano trovarsi alla guida della Camaro con un McGarrett in auto. Guardò di sottecchi Doris più volte, rendendosi conto che lei, invece, lo stava fissando apertamente con uno sguardo interrogativo sul volto. 

Sentendosi sempre più a disagio, sbottò: "Cosa?"

La donna rimase a guardarlo con un mezzo sorriso e rispose: "Niente..."

"Non può guardare una persona con quello sguardo e poi uscirsene con 'Niente'. Non esiste. Se uno ha la faccia interrogativa è perché vuole chiedere qualcosa, non è niente!"

Doris sorrise più apertamente e le s’illuminò il volto, facendola sembrare di qualche anno più giovane - Danny ora capiva da chi Steve avesse preso il suo sorriso. "Oh mio Dio. Ma blateri sempre così tanto quando t’innervosisci?" Fece una piccola risatina alla faccia scioccata del biondo e continuò: "Ti dispiace se ti do del tu? Dopotutto hai più o meno l'età di mio figlio, no?"

Danny guidò qualche secondo ancora in silenzio, prima di risponderle: "Sì, può darmi del tu, non c'è problema." Si girò a guardarla brevemente. "E no. Non 'blatero' sempre così quando sono nervoso. Se non altro perché non sono nervoso. Mi succede solo quando è coinvolto un McGarrett; e nel caso di suo figlio succede sempre."

"Mi chiedevo che tipo di rapporto c'è tra te e mio figlio..." chiese Doris come se nulla fosse.

Il detective rimase a fissare il parabrezza davanti a sé con espressione ancora più scioccata. "Signora, se ci tiene alla pelle, queste non sono domande da fare così a bruciapelo mentre una persona sta guidando. Ma le pare? Ma che domanda è? Gliel'ha detto anche Steve: siamo partner." Vedendo uno sguardo malizioso cominciare a nascere sul viso della donna, Danny si affrettò ad aggiungere: "Partner lavorativi. E..." Tirò un grande sospiro, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. "Ed è il mio migliore amico, anche se a volte vorrei staccargli la testa."

Doris lo guardò con uno sguardo dolce sul volto - Danny capì anche da chi Steve avesse preso ad essere così espressivo - "Capisco. Beh, grazie per averlo protetto in questi anni."

Danny arrossì mentre, con sollievo, vide che erano arrivati dal camioncino di Kamekona. "Non è che abbia fatto molto. Suo figlio dopotutto è un SEAL, quindi non ha bisogno di molta protezione, tranne quella contro se stesso, a volte. Da quando lei se n'è andata…" Avendo parcheggiato la macchina, si girò verso la donna, che lo guardava con un sopracciglio alzato, "e non la sto condannando. Ho una figlia anch'io e, anche se non mi vedrei mai lasciarla, posso immaginare due o tre situazioni che mi potrebbero portare a comportarmi come lei." Guardò di nuovo fuori dal parabrezza. "Dicevo, dopo la sua 'morte', suo marito che lo ha mandato via, separandolo da Mary Ann, i SEALs e la morte vera del padre, Steve non è proprio il massimo a livello emotivo e sociale, ma dà il massimo tutti i giorni. Io cerco solo di non lasciarlo solo, quando me lo permette." Doris gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla. Aveva notato lo sguardo e il tono malinconico del biondo. "Ed evito che si faccia uccidere. Anche questo quando me lo permette. Se non altro perché Grace, mia figlia, non mi perdonerebbe mai se succedesse qualcosa a suo 'zio Steve'!" Danny si fece scappare una risata. "Certo che non è facile quando si ha un cavernicolo come partner... senza offesa." Il detective guardò la signora McGarrett, pensando di essersi lasciato trasportare troppo come spesso gli succedeva quando parlava del partner, e quel che vide gli fece venire gli occhi lucidi e un nodo in gola: Doris aveva il viso rigato di lacrime e il sorriso dolce-orgoglioso che gli rivolgeva sempre Ma' Williams quando combinava qualcosa di giusto - aveva lo stesso sguardo, ad esempio, lacrime comprese, anche se per motivi diversi, di quando Danny l'aveva resa nonna.

"Grazie" disse Doris, stringendogli la spalla. Il detective si sentì arrossire, anche se non capiva bene per cosa lo stesse ringraziando.

In quel momento, qualcuno bussò al finestrino di Danny che, voltandosi, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Steve, che lo guardava con uno sguardo perplesso e faceva segno con la mano di abbassare il vetro. "Avete intenzione di rimanere chiusi lì dentro ancora per molto?" 

Danny uscì dalla macchina, mentre Doris usava lo specchietto del parasole per levare ogni traccia di pianto. Il poliziotto fece il giro dell'auto e le aprì la portiera con un sorriso, offrendole la mano, mentre Steve incrociava le braccia sul petto e guardava, sempre più perplesso, il rapporto che si era creato tra la madre e il partner nel breve viaggio tra il quartier generale e il camioncino dei gamberoni di Kamekona.

Doris accettò la mano e ricambiò il sorriso, aggrottando poi le sopracciglia allo sguardo che il SEAL stava indirizzando loro. "Cosa c'è, Stevie? Geloso?" lo prese in giro la madre.

Steve si sentì avvampare e cercò di nasconderlo rispondendole in modo brusco "Doris. Odiavo già a sedici anni quando mi chiamavi Stevie, immagina ora. E comunque non c'è nulla di cui essere geloso. Eri in auto con Danny, dopotutto..." Non aveva neanche finito la frase che già voleva rimangiarsela. Soprattutto vedendo la reazione di Danny: appoggiato con la schiena alla Camaro, aveva incrociato un braccio lungo il petto mentre con una mano si teneva una tempia, lo sguardo fisso sul SEAL e le vene del collo che sembravano pronte ad esplodere. "E questo cosa vorrebbe dire? A parte che, pur essendo una bella donna, non sono mai stato portato per le signore più grandi di me; dovrei per caso ritenermi offeso?" La mano che era premuta sulla tempia si spostò a indicare a Steve la possibilità di rispondere.

Il comandante si passò una mano sulla faccia, prendendo tempo per cercare le parole adatte per evitare di offendere veramente il collega. "Danno, non intendevo in quel senso. È che tu sei sempre un tale gentiluomo con le signore, che..."Doris si mise a ridacchiare alla faccia imbarazzata del figlio e Danny alzò un sopracciglio, cercando, invano, di evitare di mettersi a ridere pure lui. Riuscire a mettere a disagio il Super-SEAL era sempre un po' esilarante. Steve aggrottò la fronte, infastidito, ma segretamente compiaciuto, che entrambi si stessero prendendo così apertamente gioco di lui.

"Andiamo a mangiare che è meglio. E voi due non cercate altri modi di coalizzarvi contro di me, grazie. Andate già abbastanza d'accordo così."

Andarono, Doris e Danny ancora sghignazzando, verso il furgone del grosso cuoco hawaiano e, dopo un saluto veloce - c'era un sacco di gente in fila quel giorno - fecero la loro ordinazione e si andarono a sedere al tavolo che Kamekona lasciava sempre riservato ai membri del 5-0; Danny da una parte, Steve e la madre dall'altra.

Mentre aspettavano le portate, Steve fece finalmente la domanda che moriva dalla voglia di fare da quando avevano lasciato il quartier generale. "Cos'ha combinato Rachel stavolta?"

Danny appoggiò le braccia al tavolo, incrociando le dita. Fece un profondo respiro, girando la testa di lato per guardare la gente che andava avanti e indietro sulla spiaggia, prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso il partner e rispondere. "Ti ricordi che ti ho detto che Stan vuole trasferirsi a Las Vegas e vuole portare tutta la famiglia con sé?" Al cenno di assenso di Steve, Danny continuò. "Beh, come ti ho detto prima che tu sparissi di nuovo, mi sono affezionato a questa trappola per turisti infestata dagli ananas e non ho alcuna intenzione di ... Ehi... Levati quel sorrisino soddisfatto dalla faccia!" Steve nascose la bocca con la mano, ma non poté nascondere il luccichio birichino che gli aveva illuminato gli occhi. Doris intanto guardava divertita lo scambio di parole tra i due. "Tsk... Come se tu c'entrassi qualcosa con questa decisione" mormorò Danny scuotendo la testa, con un’espressione quasi di tenerezza negli occhi mentre guardava il partner, ma quando riprese a parlare con tono normale, lo fece con un velo di tristezza. "Dicevo, non ho intenzione di lasciare l'isola e... Non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciar andare via la mia bambina. Quindi ho deciso di portare la mia ex-moglie in tribunale per i diritti di custodia: voglio riuscire a tenere mia figlia qui con me." Steve mise una mano sopra quelle del partner per trasmettergli un po' di conforto.

Danny, quasi senza accorgersene, ne liberò una, girandola per poi intrecciare le dita con quelle del SEAL, palmo a palmo. "All'inizio, Rachel ha provato a combattermi mettendo sul piatto il fatto che, come poliziotto, non sono mai a casa e Grace sarebbe sempre sola. Ma ho ribattuto che già con lei la maggior parte delle volte sta con il personale o chiama me in emergenza, così ho trovato una tata che badasse anche alla casa. E qui è intervenuto Kamekona, con una delle sue tanti parenti. L'ho già conosciuta e, ancora una volta, il nostro amico è stato veramente utile. È una donna simpatica, rimasta vedova giovane e senza figli. E senza alcuna intenzione di risposarsi. Ha accettato subito volentieri di occuparsi di Grace." Danny si fermò un attimo per l'arrivo di Kamekona con i loro piatti e arrossì leggermente quando si rese conto che, oltre a tenere la mano del partner in pubblico, gliene stava accarezzando anche con il pollice il dorso. 

Steve strinse per un secondo la mano del collega, prima di lasciarla andare e accettare il piatto. "Mahalo, Kamekona." 

"Di niente, brah" rispose il cuoco. "Ma dimmi, chi è questa bella signora accanto a te?" chiese, ammiccante.

Steve scosse la testa, incredulo al fatto che Kamekona ci stesse provando con sua madre. "Beh, brah, tu non ci crederai, ma lei è Doris McGarrett, cioè mia madre." 

Kamekona rimase un attimo a guardare prima Steve, poi Doris, che gli offrì la mano e un "È un piacere conoscerti, Kamekona." Dopodiché alzò le spalle con un gesto di noncuranza e disse: "Come dici tu, brah." Si volse verso Danny e riprese: "Mia cugina Kaiolohia sta arrivando. Trattala bene, mi raccomando."

"Non ti preoccupare. Non ho alcuna intenzione di correre dietro a tua cugina. Non voglio mica farti mantenere la promessa, sai?" rispose Danny con un mezzo sorriso.

Con un finto sguardo cattivo, Kamekona se ne tornò dai suoi gamberi, lasciando di nuovo soli i due colleghi e la donna.

Doris guardò affamata il piatto di gamberoni allo zenzero e papaya e cominciò a mangiare con gusto, mentre Danny la fissava con un misto di disgusto e comprensione. "Ora capisco da chi ha preso Steve i suoi gusti in fatto di cibo." Osservò il collega che attaccava con entusiasmo un piatto di gamberi con ananas e curry, prima di dedicarsi ai suoi più semplici gamberoni all'aglio.

Quasi a metà della portata, Steve chiese: "Oggi vai quindi in tribunale per dimostrare che hai veramente chi si può occupare di Grace quando tu non ci sei?"

Danny deglutì con fatica e si prese qualche secondo prima di rispondere, pulendosi le labbra e distogliendo lo sguardo. "Purtroppo non è così facile... Visto che ora Rachel sa che ho chi si può occupare di mia figlia, sta cercando di combattermi sul mio appartamento. Per ora non ho una stanza per Grace, ma sto cercando casa. Solo che non è facile." Il detective accasciò le spalle, sconsolato.

Steve lo guardò per qualche momento, non sapendo cosa dire; quando la madre gli diede una gomitata, si girò verso di lei. "Falli venire a casa nostra" mormorò la donna, avvicinando la testa al figlio. "Di certo sarebbe una sistemazione temporanea migliore. La bambina avrebbe una stanza sua; se la tata avesse qualche problema a tenerla, potrei sempre venire io e tu ci guadagneresti... Beh..." Fece un cenno della testa verso Danny, sorridendo. "Lui!"

"E tu dove dormirai?" ribatté Steve, sempre a bassa voce. "Io ho solo tre stanze da letto. Un letto deve rimanere libero per Mare. Non è che posso chiedere a te o a Danno di dormire sul divano per tutto il tempo... O con me." L'ultima parte era uscita come un sussurro quasi inudibile.

"Ehi. Perché ho l'impressione che stiate parlando di me?" domandò Danny, che cominciava a spazientirsi di quei bisbigli e cenni verso di lui.

 Parlando a voce normale, ma rivolgendosi al figlio, Doris riprese: "Te l'ho detto. Non riuscirei a dormire in quella casa. Troppi ricordi. Starò in albergo, per ora, finché non troverò una sistemazione diversa." 

Con un’ultima occhiata alla madre per rassicurarsi che fosse certa della sua decisione, Steve si voltò verso Danny. "Trasferisciti da me. Grace può prendere la vecchia stanza di Mary Ann e tu la mia vecchia stanza. Possiamo sempre aggiungere un letto nella stanza della bambina, così, quando mia sorella verrà a trovarmi, avrà comunque un letto. Come hai sentito, Doris non ci sarà in casa, ma..." Si rigirò verso la donna per conferma e al suo cenno di assenso, continuò: "Ma si offre come aiuto in caso la cugina di Kamekona abbia dei problemi. Che ne dici?" Steve sperava realmente che il partner dicesse di sì.


	3. Kaiolohia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sarà serio con la sua offerta? E questa Kaiolohia come sarà? E Doris imparerà che a volte è meglio tenere la bocca chiusa (ma anche no...!!!)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è un po' più corto degli altri due, ma serve soprattutto come presentazione per un personaggio che spero vi piacerà...  
> Baci!  
> Pandora

Il detective fece cadere nel piatto il gambero che aveva in mano e rimase a guardare i due McGarrett come se fosse cresciuta a entrambi una testa in più.

"State scherzando, vero? Steve... Ti ricordi com'è andata l'ultima volta che mi hai ospitato?"

"Mi ricordo." Steve roteò gli occhi. "E per dimostrarti che sono serio, ti dico che levo la regola della doccia in tre minuti." Questo gli fece guadagnare uno sguardo attonito dalla madre.

"Sì, Doris. Ho detto tre minuti: in Marina è un tempo più che abbondante." Si difese il SEAL. Si rivolse di nuovo al detective. "Danno. Stavolta avrai anche le cuffie che ti ho regalato per non sentire il mare..."

Danny continuava a guardarli a bocca aperta, non sapendo come esprimere la sua gratitudine, quando una bellezza hawaiana dai capelli neri corti e la pelle scura si avvicinò da dietro, gli buttò le braccia al collo e urlò: "Danny!"

Tolto dal suo stupore dall'improvvisa apparizione della donna, Danny fece un urlo non proprio mascolino. Poi si mise a ridere, le diede qualche colpetto sul braccio che aveva introno al collo e, scherzosamente, si scrollò di dosso in tutta fretta l'hawaiana. "Kaiolohia... Per favore. Vuoi a tutti costi che tuo cugino si sieda addosso a me?"

La ragazza si mise a sedere vicino al biondo e gli rispose, sorridendo: "Mio cugino dovrebbe sedersi su di te, haole, perché non conosci le buone maniere. Mi presenti o devo fare da sola?" Finito di parlare, appoggiò un gomito sulla spalla del detective e una mano delicata sulla guancia, in attesa che Danny la introducesse agli altri.

Scuotendo la testa al comportamento di Kaiolohia, il poliziotto fece una risatina e disse: "No, no. Non ci tengo. Ti presento subito. Questo è il mio partner, Comandante Steve McGarrett. E lei è la madre, Doris McGarrett."

"È un piacere conoscervi. Gli amici mi chiamano Kai" disse la ragazza mentre stringeva la mano a una sorridente Doris e a un rabbuiato Steve. 

"Lei è quindi il famoso collega di cui non fa altro che parlare” disse, guardando con apprezzamento Steve dall’alto in basso. “In questa settimana in cui ci siamo visti per la bambina, mi ha parlato di tre cose soprattutto: Grace, lei e il 5-0."

A quelle parole, la faccia di Steve si aprì di nuovo in un sorriso raggiante, anche se cercò di nasconderlo. Doris, che se ne era accorta, scosse la testa, mentre gli altri due al tavolo si erano immersi in una discussione inerente all'udienza in tribunale di quel pomeriggio.

La madre del SEAL, che aveva ripreso a mangiare, disinteressandosi della conversazione che avveniva nei posti davanti a lei, si fermò a un certo punto con un gambero a mezz'aria e chiese al figlio: "Perché continui a chiamare Danny 'Danno'?"

Danny si fermò a mezzo discorso, rispondendo invece a Doris. “È il nomignolo che mi ha dato mia figlia. Ma lui non riesce a capire che solo Grace può usarlo.”

Steve guardava il collega con uno sguardo mezzo divertito. “Danny, te l’ho già detto… Tu mi chiami Super-Seal o cavernicolo come vezzeggiativo? Io ti chiamo Danno.”

Doris guardò ora il figlio ora il detective con uno sguardo sempre più incredulo, mentre Kai scoppiò a ridere. “Ma voi due vi siete sposati appena hanno dichiarato legali anche qui i matrimoni gay? Perché sennò, voglio essere invitata quando lo farete. Vorrei essere una mosca per sapere cosa succede nel privato, se siete delle bombe così in pubblico!”

Danny passò dal rosso imbarazzato al viola ‘terreno-apriti-e-ingoiami’ in cinque secondi netti, mentre Steve, con una nonchalance quasi inusuale, rispondeva a Kaiolohia. “Beh. Avrai la tua occasione di vederci nel privato quando comincerai a lavorare per Danny, visto che il tuo posto di lavoro sarà casa mia… Giusto, Danno?” Il SEAL finì con un occhiolino verso il biondo.

Danny cercò di riprendersi bevendo del latte di cocco. Appena sentì di avere di nuovo la faccia di un colore normale e la gola non più chiusa per il turbamento che quell’occhiolino gli aveva procurato – e non aveva procurato solo quello, se l’improvviso senso di costrizione nei boxer indicava qualcosa – rispose: “Sinceramente non ti avevo dato ancora una risposta. Ma visto e considerato che mi ritroverei in inferiorità nel momento in cui la mia scimmietta dovesse avere sentore di una cosa simile… Accetto la tua offerta. Ma solo finché non trovo qualcosa di mio.” Poi rivolto a Kai: “E non ci sarà niente da vedere in privato, perché non c’è un privato. Ok? Siamo solo colleghi….”

Kai fece il broncio, mormorando: “Uffa, non ci si può mai divertire.”  
Doris si mise a ridacchiare, interrompendo il poliziotto che la considerò quasi con sorpresa. “Scusa… scusa! È che ha ragione Kai. Sembrate veramente sposati.”

Danny la guardò scioccato. “E lo dice così? Non le darebbe neanche un po’ fastidio?”

“E perché dovrebbe? Ho sempre saputo che mio figlio usciva sia con ragazze che ragazzi…” disse tranquilla la donna prima di essere interrotta da un furioso SEAL.

“Doris!!!”


	4. Incomprensioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosa succede quando due persone non riescono a comunicare? E' quello che scopriremo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visto che un po' di angst ci sta sempre bene... *wiggle her eyebrows*

“Mi sono perso qualcosa… puoi spiegarmi Steve, per favore?” Danny guardava ora Doris ora Steve per cercare di capire qualcosa della situazione che si era formata al tavolo in quel momento.

Il SEAL fissava la madre con uno sguardo carico di astio, mentre sentiva le guance arroventate dall’imbarazzo di un coming out così inaspettato. L’unica reazione che ottenne da Doris al suo sguardo glaciale e al digrignare dei denti, fu un’alzata di spalle e un cenno della mano a indicare “spiega a Danny” che lo fece arrabbiare ancora di più.

Voltandosi verso il partner, che continuava a guardarlo con un’espressione scioccata in volto, si rese conto di avere anche l’attenzione di Kai, cosa che invece avrebbe preferito non avere. “Danny, senti…” Fece una pausa passandosi una mano sulla fronte e sbirciando l’hawaiana. “Non potremmo parlarne in un altro momento? Ti giuro che ti darò una spiegazione, ma non qui e non ora.”

Doris sbuffò spazientita a fianco del comandante, ma uno sguardo del figlio le fece capire che questa volta era meglio se teneva la bocca chiusa.

Intanto Danny era passato dallo shock alla rabbia: “Come sarebbe ‘non qui non ora’, _Steven_? Tua madre fa allusioni. TU fai allusioni. Tutta l’isola fa allusioni su noi due, _Steven_!” La voce del detective aveva assunto un tono agitato. Si alzò in piedi e si sporse verso il comandante, sussurrando con fare tagliente: “E scopro solo ora che tu sei gay?”

Non capendo a cosa fosse dovuta quella rabbia, Steve ne diede per scontato il significato sbagliato: “Quindi non mi farai neanche spiegare?” Alzò lo sguardo ferito verso il collega. “Hai capito che sono gay, bi per la precisione, e non vuoi sapere altro? Ti basta così poco per cambiare idea su di me? Non pensavo fossi così omofobo, _Daniel_!”

Mentre diceva l’ultima frase, il SEAL si era alzato in piedi e ora torreggiava, anche se attraverso il tavolo, sul proprio partner che lo guardava a bocca aperta. “Forse è stato un bene non dirtelo, dopotutto. Sono riuscito a risparmiarmi gli scherzi e i tiri mancini durante gli anni passati in marina. Non ho detto niente neanche ora che è stato abolito il DADT, proprio perché c’è gente come te che giudica senza capire…”

Steve appoggiò le mani al tavolo, abbassando la testa sul petto e prendendo un respiro profondo: voleva evitare di mostrarsi emotivo davanti al collega. Danny, intanto si era seduto a peso morto sulla panca, con le braccia sul tavolino e il volto rivolto verso il SEAL, lo sguardo confuso come se fosse incapace di seguire il discorso fatto finora dal partner.

Proprio quel momento di pausa, però, diede la possibilità a Kai di intromettersi e replicare: “Scusatemi, so che non sono fatti miei, ma, Comandante…” Steve alzò gli occhi vuoti su di lei. “Non credo proprio che Danny sia omofobo. Non mi avrebbe assunto sennò.” Mise una mano sulla spalla di Danny, rivolgendogli un sorriso dolce e continuando: “Danny sa che il motivo per cui ho lasciato mio marito è perché mi sono ritrovata a letto con la mia migliore amica e mi è piaciuto molto di più che stare con Brian. Se fosse come dice lei” tornò a guardare Steve che si era seduto, uno sguardo pensoso sul bel volto. “Pensa che mi lascerebbe anche solo avvicinare a sua figlia?”

Senza neanche bisogno di pensarci, Steve rispose: “No. Penso proprio di no. Ma allora perché…”

Danny arrossì e non seppe come rispondere al SEAL senza rivelare qualcosa che non capiva bene neanche lui.

Doris si alzò in piedi, cercando un modo di alleviare la tensione evidente trai due, e disse: “Signori. Direi che avete parlato anche troppo entrambi. Steve, accompagnami in albergo. Sono stanca. Kai, Danny… è stato un vero piacere conoscervi.”

Steve si rialzò in piedi e, senza guardare il collega, disse: “La mia offerta per la casa è ancora valida. Non sono il tipo che si rimangia la parola data. Se vuoi, la chiave dovresti averla ancora e il codice lo conosci.” Alzò lo sguardo verso Danny e continuò, con occhi spenti: “Dopo aver accompagnato Doris, rientro al quartier generale. Tu prenditi pure tutto il resto della giornata.” Si voltò e andò verso il suo pick-up a testa china, seguito dalla madre che gli si affiancò quasi subito senza dire una parola.

Danny guardò andare via il SEAL, ancora confuso. “E poi sono io quello che blatera cose senza senso?” si passò una mano fra i capelli e guardò Kaiolohia. “Ma ti pare che io sia un omofobo?” Mise il viso fra le mani per qualche secondo, poi si alzò e andò verso la Camaro seguito dall’hawaiana.

Proprio mentre stava per accendere il motore, sentì arrivare un messaggio sul cellulare: _In bocca al lupo in tribunale. S._

Kai guardò Danny che fissava per qualche secondo lo schermo del cellulare senza dire una parola, ma con uno sguardo che esprimeva tanto, e chiese: “Steve?”

Prendendo un tremulo respiro e mettendo via il cellulare, il detective rispose: “Già.”

Kai continuò a osservarlo mentre metteva in moto l’auto, rimaneva fermo ancora qualche secondo e poi partiva dirigendosi verso il suo appartamento per cambiarsi per l’udienza. “Glielo dirai prima o poi?” chiese la ragazza.

“Cosa devo dire a chi?” Danny si sentiva come in una nuvola che gli impediva di capire quello che gli altri dicevano.

Con esasperazione, Kai disse lentamente, come se stesse parlando a una persona ottusa: “Quando… dirai… a… Steve… che… ti… piace? Te l’ho scandito abbastanza? È comprensibile?”

Danny si girò a guardarla di scatto, riportando poi altrettanto velocemente gli occhi sulla strada: “Ma cosa avete voi donne che salite su questa macchina oggi? Volete a tutti i costi che mi vada a schiantare? Prima la signora McGarrett che fa domande inopportune, ora tu che te ne esci con questa fantasia… ma da dove ti viene in mente?”

“Oh, andiamo Danny. È chiaro come il sole che provate qualcosa l’uno per l’altro. Mi sa che gli unici che ancora non l’hanno capito siete voi due! Che sciocchi.”

“Kai…” Danny stava cercando di mantenersi il più tranquillo possibile. “Io non so da dove tu abbia preso questa convinzione, ma forse sarebbe meglio se non l’andassi a dire in giro. Sai com’è… io ho anche una figlia…”

Kaiolohia lo interruppe: “È questo che ti blocca? Il fatto di avere una figlia? Non sai cosa farebbe Grace se tu ti mettessi con Steve?” La ragazza lo guardò con uno sguardo sbalordito. “Stai scherzando, vero? Perché da quello che mi hai detto, Grace lo considera già parte della famiglia, e se ha preso anche la metà dell’intelligenza del padre - e non ti mettere a gongolare ora…” gli rivolse un sorriso malizioso, “secondo me ha già capito che tra voi due c’è qualcosa. Non mi hai detto che è lei che spinge per farvi passare la maggior parte dei tuoi week end insieme al comandante?”

Danny considerò questa nuova visione delle azioni della figlia e, dopo qualche minuto in silenzio, rispose: “Sai, non ci avevo mai pensato… ma forse hai ragione. E ora che ho ripensato anche a come mi sono comportato con Steve da Kamekona, beh… Direi che ho fatto veramente la figura dell’omofobo.” Si morse il labbro con un’espressione preoccupata in volto e, dopo aver parcheggiato la macchina davanti al suo appartamento, si rivolse a Kai con uno sguardo abbattuto: “Dici che mi sono giocato le mie possibilità con quella frase?”

Kai lo guardò con tenerezza, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla: “Dipende da te, Danny. Ti ha dato ancora la possibilità di usare la sua casa per riuscire a tenerti tua figlia, quindi forse non tutto è perduto.” Uscirono dalla macchina e si avviarono verso la porta dell’appartamento. Kai alzò un sopracciglio e lo sguardo da tenero divenne furbo e malizioso: “Se fossi in te, proverei in tutti i modi a corteggiarlo… Niente di eclatante, ma visto che vivrete insieme, tante piccole cose: visto che mi sembra un salutista, da come me lo hai descritto, fagli trovare la sua frutta preferita, il frullato a colazione e cerca di continuare anche al lavoro.” Entrarono nell’appartamento e, mentre Danny si cambiava, l’hawaiana continuava con il suo piano. “Tu dammi una lista dei suoi piatti preferiti e io cercherò di cucinarli il più possibile, senza farli diventare noiosi. Se sarete a casa nei fine settimana porterò Grace fuori in modo da darvi un po’ di tempo da soli… sai, cose così!”

Danny aveva finito di cambiarsi, una camicia pulita e una delle cravatte che Grace gli aveva regalato per la festa del papà, (non quella con gli ananas… grazie tante!) e uscì dalla camera da letto con un’espressione dubbiosa dipinta sul volto: “Dici che funzionerà? Io non ce lo vedo Steve che si lascia corteggiare. Secondo me, dopo la seconda o terza volta che faccio qualcosa di carino per lui, o tu che gli fai il suo piatto preferito, lui penserà che stia cercando di farmi perdonare l’uscita infelice di oggi… non di certo che voglia… _corteggiarlo_!”

“Oh, Danny, Danny! Lascia fare a me!” disse Kai con un sorriso quasi diabolico sul bel viso scuro. “E direi che possiamo contare anche sull’appoggio della madre…”

Danny la interruppe subito: “Penso che sia meglio lasciare Doris fuori da questa storia. Steve non sembra proprio a suo agio con la leggerezza con cui la madre è ‘rientrata’ nella sua vita e di come parla di lui.” Diede un’occhiata all’orologio. “Andiamo prima di fare tardi. Non voglio dare agli avvocati di Rachel nessun appiglio per portarmi via mia figlia.” Prese le chiavi della Camaro, uscirono dalla porta e si diressero verso il tribunale.


	5. Di tribunali e di scogli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dove Danny ottiene "quasi" tutto quello che vuole, pensa ad un funerale e quando riesce ad avvicinarsi a quello che ancora gli manca, beh... sta a voi leggere! Mica posso dirvi tutto io! ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grazie enorme a Babycin che continua a sopportarmi! <3

"Ehi, qualcuno mi può dare una mano con questo scatolone, o questo trasloco lo faccio tutto da solo?" Danny cercò di passare dal vano della porta, ma lo scatolone gli impediva di vedere dove andava e si sbucciò quasi le nocche della mano sinistra sullo stipite della porta.

"Danno... Cosa stai combinando con le mie cose?" chiese la vocina della figlia da qualche parte davanti a lui. "Zio Steve! Danno ha bisogno di te!" gridò Grace rivolta verso l'interno della casa.

_E non sai quanto,_ si ritrovò a pensare Danny prima di potersi fermare. Tra quel pensiero che ormai gli si era conficcato nel cervello e la scatola che cominciava a pesare, il detective sapeva di avere un bel colore rosso acceso in viso che non voleva assolutamente far vedere al partner. "Scimmietta, non ho bisogno di uno dell'Esercito per portare dentro uno stupido scatolone; mi basta solo che tu mi dica dove potrei inciampare o dove riesco a passare, cosi non cado. OK?"

Si sentì improvvisamente liberato dal peso dello scatolone e fissò per alcuni secondi lo spazio vuoto tra le mani, prima di far scorrere lo sguardo sulla figura di Steve, che gli stava davanti con un’espressione di finto fastidio sul viso. "È la Marina Danny. La Marina. Prima o poi lo imparerai..." disse prima di voltarsi e dirigersi verso le scale. "Gracie, ricorda a tuo padre che oggi pomeriggio dobbiamo andare a scegliere i mobili per la tua stanza, prima che ti riaccompagni da tua madre."

"Guarda che ti ho sentito!" gli urlò dietro il detective, facendo un mezzo sorriso alla figlia che scuoteva la testa rassegnata al comportamento strano dei due adulti.

Erano ormai passate quasi tre settimane da quella giornata sulla spiaggia e Danny sentiva come se fosse passato più tempo, visto tutto quello che era successo nel frattempo.

_Flashback:_

Dopo quasi due settimane di "lotta" accanita contro Rachel, che definiva la casa di un SEAL, comandante in capo della task force delle Hawaii, il posto meno adatto a crescere una bambina, e che metteva in dubbio il rapporto esistente tra lui e Kai, il giudice, alla fine, aveva deciso di ascoltare Grace, spiegando agli allibiti avvocati materni che la bambina era abbastanza grande da poter avere un’opinione in merito - a dieci anni, dopotutto, piccola non era.

Danno era stato veramente orgoglioso della sua scimmietta in quell’occasione: era salita sul banco dei testimoni come una personcina adulta, rispondendo alle domande del giudice senza intoppi e senza essere troppo nervosa. E alla fatidica domanda: "Che cosa vorresti fare? Vivere con la mamma a Las Vegas, vivere con papà qui o vuoi che io faccia in modo che rimangano entrambi nello stesso posto?", Grace aveva guardato la madre per qualche momento, poi il padre e, aprendo il viso in un sorriso radioso che il detective, con poca modestia, diceva aver preso tutto da lui, rispose al giudice: "Voglio vivere qui con Danno e lo zio Steve."

Il giudice, a quel punto, esattamente come Rachel, non aveva potuto fare altro che cedere all’evidente volontà della ragazzina e deliberare che, da quel momento in poi, il genitore con i diritti di visita per le feste e una parte delle vacanze estive sarebbe stata Rachel, sempre se non cambiava idea e rimaneva sull'isola, e così facendo avrebbe potuto avere anche i week-end.

Il detective riuscì a stento a trattenere un urlo di gioia alla notizia, mentre la figlia gli correva in braccio, e Kono, Kamekona e Kaiolohia gli si facevano attorno per fargli le congratulazioni. La collega aveva cercato di essere presente quel giorno, visto che Danny aveva detto in ufficio che Grace sarebbe stata ascoltata in aula, per fargli sentire l'appoggio della squadra. Ma sapeva di non essere abbastanza. Avvertiva che c'era qualcosa che non andava tra i due boss - era strano che Steve si perdesse un momento così importante nella vita di Danny - eppure non riusciva a capire cosa potesse essere.

Fu sollevata dal suo rimuginare dallo schiarirsi di una gola dietro di lei. Voltandosi, vide il Governatore Denning che si avvicinava al gruppetto festoso con un sorriso sul volto. "Vedo che le cose si sono messe a posto, Detective Williams. Sono contento per lei." Fece una pausa, come se stesse ricordando un discorso preparato. "Su suggerimento e forte consiglio di un cittadino eminente della comunità, che vuole rimanere anonimo, ho deciso di dare alla squadra una settimana di permesso pagato, criminalità permettendo." Si guardò attorno e, dopo essersi schiarito la gola come se fosse a disagio, il nero concluse: "Lo comunicate voi al Tenente Kelly?"

Danny, che aveva preso in braccio Grace e, all'accenno delle "ferie", aveva scambiato uno sguardo confuso con Kono, si voltò verso il Governatore, facendo un cenno d'assenso e chiedendo: "Lei domani non verrà al funerale?"

Denning si guardò per un momento la punta delle scarpe, mettendosi le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, prima di riportare lo sguardo sul gruppo di persone davanti a lui. "La mia tavola da surf è purtroppo appesa al muro da un sacco di tempo, Detective Williams. E un funerale nell'atollo non fa per me. Non più almeno." Il Governatore guardò Danny direttamente negli occhi e continuò: "Porgereste le mie condoglianze al Tenente Kelly?"

Danny fece un cenno di assenso cui il Governatore rispose con uno di saluto.

Denning si voltò e si diresse verso la porta. Prima di arrivarci, disse da sopra la spalla: "Detective Williams, potrebbe farmi ancora un favore?" Si girò completamente verso il gruppo e fece un passo in direzione del poliziotto. "Può salutare per me la sig.ra McGarrett e dirle che spero sia rimasta soddisfatta?" Con quella frase sibillina, si volse e usci dall'aula.

Il detective rimase ancora qualche momento a guardare la porta da cui era uscito il Governatore, dopo di che, si girò verso l’ex-moglie che, aveva visto con la coda dell’occhio, era da un po’ che stava fissando il gruppo di persone, più precisamente Kai. Danny mise giù la figlia e le disse all’orecchio: “Scimmietta, potresti andare con Kai per favore? Io devo parlare con la mamma.”

“Sì, Danno.”

Il poliziotto andò verso la donna, occupata, o almeno faceva finta di esserlo, a mettere via delle carte dentro una cartellina. “Che cosa vuoi Danny? Non sei abbastanza contento? Sei riuscito ad ottenere quello che hai sempre voluto: Grace. Ora cosa vuoi?” Lo sfogo di Rachel era stato fatto con una voce piena di amarezza e dolore, quindi Danny decise di non piccarsi e di parlare con calma, anche se voleva levarsi il gusto di prendersi una piccola rivincita. “Io non voglio niente, Rachel. Hai fatto tutto tu. Nel momento stesso in cui sei scappata qui con Stan per non dover stare più nel New Jersey. E mi hai fatto prendere la stessa decisione che devi prendere tu ora: lasciare la mia famiglia alle spalle o seguire la mia famiglia?” Danny vide che Rachel aveva le lacrime agli occhi e decise di cambiare discorso. “Dov’è Stan?”

“Aveva un incontro con uno degli appaltatori. Aveva detto che sarebbe riuscito a essere qui per l’inizio del processo…” Danny la interruppe alzando una mano: “Vedi: è questa la differenza tra me e lui. Io, sempre che il mio pazzo collega non provi ad ammazzarmi, se dico che sarò in un posto ci sarò. Specie se lo prometto a Gracie. Ecco perché lei starà meglio con me.” Fece una pausa, guardando dove Grace stava parlando tutta accalorata con la sua tata. “E ora che c’è anche Kai, sarà anche meglio” aggiunse, guardando con soddisfazione la scena.

Uno sbuffo sprezzante lo fece girare di scatto verso l’ex moglie che lo stava guardando con uno sguardo derisorio sul volto. “Certo, perché quella… ragazza… darà una ‘mano’ solo per Grace, vero?” gli chiese con fare canzonatorio.

Danny guardò la donna con uno sguardo talmente duro negli occhi, che lei, dopo un po’, abbassò la testa senza che lui avesse fiatato. Nel momento in cui lei ruppe il contatto visivo, Danny le disse in tono asciutto: “Tu devi ringraziare che siamo in un’aula di tribunale, perché se non lo fossimo, in questo momento sapresti veramente a che altezza riesce ad arrivare la mia voce." Prese un profondo respiro, provando a calmarsi. "Ma come ti permetti? Ma pensi veramente che farei passare la mia ragazza per la tata? L'avrei detto direttamente, non sono così subdolo. Dovresti conoscermi."

"È proprio perché ti conosco che so che hai qualcuno" sbottò Rachel ad alta voce, incurante degli sguardi che si stava attirando addosso. "Hai lo stesso sguardo perso che avevi nelle foto quando guardavi me i primi tempi e hai ancora ora quando guardi Grace. Ma non sono ancora riuscita a capire verso chi lo indirizzi. L'unica altra ragazza che io ti abbia mai visto intorno è Kono, ma l'hai sempre trattata come una delle tue sorelle. L'unica altra persona con cui stai sempre insieme è..." La donna si bloccò di colpo, la consapevolezza che le illuminava gli occhi pieni di lacrime e che glieli rendeva più duri, mentre Danny assumeva una posa difensiva, incrociando le braccia sul petto, e sentiva la pressione salirgli sempre di più dalla rabbia.

"Spiegami come di chi io sia innamorato siano affari tuoi, Rachel." Un'espressione di shock si dipinse sul volto della donna alla parola amore. Non aveva pensato che la questione fosse così seria. Lo stesso Danny si fermò un attimo a considerare cosa aveva detto, ma decise che ci avrebbe riflettuto dopo. "Non sono più tuo marito. Non puoi pretendere di decidere chi io frequenti. L'unica che potrebbe avere un minimo di potere decisionale è Grace e comunque con lei ne parlerei. Con te, no!" Si passò una mano sulla fronte, cercando di farsi passare un imminente mal di testa, e fissò di nuovo l’ex-moglie. "La palla ora è nel tuo campo, Rachel. Vedi tu cosa fare. Lascerò che Grace resti con te ancora questa settimana, così io avrò tempo di istallarmi a casa McGarrett e avremo tempo di preparare la stanza per lei. Vedi di usare questa settimana saggiamente."

Rachel annuì leggermente, tenendo la testa abbassata. "Domani non la porti al funerale della sig.ra Kelly, vero?"

Danny scosse la testa tristemente. "No, non penso. Saremo tutti sul surf per una cerimonia in stile hawaiano e comunque, avrà tempo per partecipare a funerali, no?" Fece un sorriso triste alla sua battuta fiacca. "Ci vediamo, Rachel." Si voltò e tornò verso i suoi amici, sentendo il cuore pesante per la mancanza della persona che avrebbe potuto rendere quel momento perfetto.

_End Flashback_

Fu riportato alla realtà da Grace che gli chiedeva se c'erano ancora scatole da portare dentro. "Sì, scimmietta. Ci dovrebbero essere ancora due o tre scatoloni sul pick-up di Steve e due sul retro della Camaro." Danny scosse la testa con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra. "Ma come hai fatto in dieci anni di vita ad accumulare più roba del tuo papà?"

"Danno, non essere sciocco. Io ho tutti i miei vestiti, i miei giocattoli, i miei libri di scuola. È normale che abbia tante cose" rispose la bambina, sconsolata dall'idiozia del padre. Uscì nel viottolo di casa McGarrett, seguita dallo sguardo attento del detective, proprio mentre arrivava sulla soglia di casa anche il padrone di casa.

Steve mise una mano sulla spalla del collega e Danny non poté fare a meno di fremere al contatto. "Ehi, Danno. Stai bene?" Guardò il partner con uno sguardo preoccupato. "Sei tutto rosso in viso..." Gli mise una mano sulla fronte per vedere se avesse la febbre.

Per evitare di sciogliersi a quell'improvvisa premura nei suoi confronti, Danny si scostò di scatto e rispose nervoso: "Sto benissimo. È solo che se non dovessi spostare tutti gli scatoloni di mia figlia da solo, sarebbe più semplice."

Steve alzò le mani con fare difensivo e un mezzo sorriso ironico sul bel volto. "Ehi ehi, rilassati, Danno. Mi stavo solo preoccupando per te. Ma se, come dice Doris, riesci a blaterare a mille all'ora in questo modo, vuol dire che stai bene." A quel punto rise apertamente e si diresse verso il suo camioncino, pronto ad aiutare Grace a prendere una scatola troppo pesante per lei.

Danny rimase come trasfigurato a guardare la scena: Steve che si piegava verso Gracie per sentire cosa aveva da dire, di scatto se la metteva in spalla facendola ridere sguaiatamente e prendeva sotto il braccio lo scatolone pieno di peluche della bambina. Il SEAL si voltò a guardare il partner con un’espressione che rasentava la pura gioia sul volto e a Danny quasi venne da sperare che forse - forse - il piano di Kai avrebbe potuto avere successo.

E fu a quel punto che i suoi sogni andarono a naufragare contro uno scoglio chiamato Catherine Rollins.


	6. Wooing Mood:on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il funerale di Malia, una visita inaspettata... Danny riuscirà a "corteggiare" Steve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Barbara che continua a darmi supporto.  
> E grazie a voi che continuate a leggere!  
> E.... Commentate, commentate, commentate! XD (Please! Anche in negativo! Ma almeno so cosa ne pensate! *3*)  
> Bacio a tutti

Steve fece ancora qualche bracciata, rilassandosi nella routine della sua nuotata mattutina.

Non aveva avuto molta pace in quei giorni: tra l’outing forzato della madre, il “litigio” con Danny, il funerale della povera Malia e il trasloco della famiglia Williams, non c’era stato un minuto di tranquillità in casa. Se in più ci metteva anche il fatto che non riuscivano a trovare Delano da nessuna parte, lo stress aumentava incredibilmente.

Qualche giorno prima aveva fatto una visita alla base di Pearl per incontrare un commilitone che aveva alcuni “contatti” nei bassifondi di Honolulu ed erano andati a fare un giro per vedere se riuscivano a trovare una pista. Questo, purtroppo, gli aveva impedito di essere presente all’udienza che aveva finalmente ridato il sorriso a Danny. Gli era dispiaciuto tantissimo non riuscire a essere presente in tribunale (il fatto che fosse stata una buona scusa per non andare, perché strozzare a mani nude una “gentildonna” inglese non lo considerava da SEAL, era una cosa che nessuno doveva sapere dopotutto) e per questo si era offerto per dare una mano per il trasloco di Grace da casa Edwards a casa McGarrett... _Sarà mai McGarrett-Williams?_ Si sorprese a chiedersi mentre tornava verso riva con lunghe bracciate.

Il giorno precedente avevano portato le ultime scatole nella stanza che ormai considerava di Gracie ed erano poi usciti tutti insieme per comprare i mobili alla bambina. C’era stato un momento, durante il pomeriggio, in cui il SEAL si era sentito veramente parte della famiglia, specialmente quando era andato ad aiutare Grace con una scatola di peluche troppo pesante per lei e, per gioco, si era messo la ragazzina in spalla, “Per salvarla dalle insidie della scatola malefica!” le aveva detto, facendola ridere come una pazza. Quando si era girato verso casa, sentendosi felice come non mai in quei giorni, aveva visto Danny che li guardava, un’espressione tenera e amorevole sul viso che gli aveva fatto accelerare i battiti del cuore e sperare che forse quello che gli aveva detto la madre subito dopo il funerale di Malia Kelly fosse vero.

_Flashback_

Si erano ritrovati tutti nel parcheggio di Waimea, con le tavole sul pianale o sul sedile posteriori, e le espressioni tristi che si riflettevano attraverso i parabrezza. Sulla spiaggia, c’era già una piccola folla intorno alle barche e alla canoa piena di _lei_ e contenente l’urna con le ceneri di Malia.

Chin Ho era vicino al _Kahuna_ , a testa china mentre ascoltava quello che il prete gli diceva. La alzava solo quando si rendeva conto che gli si era avvicinato qualcuno per fargli le condoglianze: a quel punto si poteva vedere come la perdita della moglie lo avesse toccato. Dimagrito, occhi lucidi e spiritati, non aveva niente del calmo atteggiamento zen che gli era solito.

Danny e Steve scesero dal pick-up, seguiti da Doris – l’avevano raccolta davanti all’Hilton mentre passavano lì davanti per dirigersi verso la spiaggia – e raggiunsero la macchina di Kono. La ragazza sedeva ancora al posto di guida, lo sguardo velato di lacrime fisso sul cugino.

“Ehi, recluta, hai intenzione di rimanere lì tutta la mattina?” chiese Danny, guardando la poliziotta attraverso il finestrino semiaperto della macchina.

Kono girò la testa verso di lui e, con un sospiro tremulo, fece un cenno con la testa e aprì la portiera, alzando poi il portellone posteriore per tirare fuori la tavola.

Si diressero verso la spiaggia dove, ad attenderli, c’era la maggior parte della famiglia Kelly/Kalakaua, la famiglia Waincroft, alcuni ex-colleghi di Chin all’HPD, alcuni amici di Chin e Malia e Kamekona.

Il gruppo piantò le tavole nella sabbia, si diresse verso il collega e, a turno, fece le proprie condoglianze: Steve in modo leggermente più distaccato, mentre Danny dette a Chin un abbraccio che lo sollevò quasi da terra. Doris gli strinse la mano e gli disse qualche parola di conforto.

Quando arrivò il turno di Kono, ci fu qualche momento di imbarazzo, perché il cugino ancora non si perdonava di averla abbandonata, almeno secondo lui. Chin abbassò lo sguardo verso la sabbia e mormorò, per l’ennesima volta: “Mi spiace, io…” Kono non lo fece finire: gli si buttò fra le braccia e lo strinse il più forte possibile, ripetendo tra le lacrime: “è tutto passato. Non è stata colpa tua. È tutto finito.”

Chin rimase fermo qualche minuto, lo sguardo rivolto al cielo, prima di alzare le braccia e stringere a sé la cugina, nascondendo il volto nell’incavo del suo collo e cominciando a piangere sommessamente.

Danny si avvicinò inconsciamente a Steve, mentre quest’ultimo gli metteva un braccio intorno alle spalle, entrambi con gli occhi lucidi, partecipi del dolore del loro collega e amico. Si guardarono per qualche secondo senza dire niente, riportando poi lo sguardo sui cugini.

Doris fissò la scena con tenerezza velata di lacrime, leggendo nello scambio tra i due partner molto più di quello che, ne era sicura, i due uomini erano pronti ad affrontare o ad ammettere.

Dal mare arrivò il primo raggio di sole e quello fu il segnale per il _Kahuna_ di dare inizio alla cerimonia. Entrarono tutti in acqua, chi in barca, chi sulla tavola da surf e spinsero la canoa contenente i resti di Malia fino al centro della baia. I surfisti fecero un cerchio intorno alla barca del prete, degli amici e dei parenti e il rito ebbe inizio.

Alla fine della commemorazione, tornati a riva, Danny rimase per qualche momento ancora vicino a Chin e Kono mentre il primo riceveva ancora alcune condoglianze.

Doris ne approfittò per parlare al figlio che era rimasto in disparte. Gli si mise davanti, dando le spalle al mare, e chiese: “Come vanno le cose? Non ci siamo visti molto in questi giorni.”

“È vero Doris, ma date le notizie che ho sentito in giro, te l’ho detto: è meglio se stai nascosta” le rispose Steve senza distogliere gli occhi dal partner che stava abbracciando Chin e Kono.

“Solo perché qualcuno mi minaccia, non vuol dire che io sia in pericolo, sai?” disse Doris, sbuffando. Si accorse che il figlio non la stava guardando e si girò per vedere cosa lo interessasse tanto. “Glielo dirai prima o poi?” chiese con tono tra l’affettuoso e l’impertinente.

Questo attirò l’attenzione del SEAL che la guardò alzando un sopracciglio e domandò con tono cauto: “Dire cosa a chi?”

Doris lo guardò come se il figlio fosse matto: “Come cosa a chi? A Danny, che sei innamorato di lui, no?”

“Doris, alza ancora un po’ la voce. Forse a New York non ti hanno sentita. Ma sei impazzita?” sibilò Steve, guardandosi intorno e, prendendo per un braccio la madre, si allontanò un po’ di più dalle persone riunite sulla spiaggia. “Primo: chi ti ha detto che io sia innamorato di qualcuno. Secondo: anche se fosse, e bada bene non sto confermando, se glielo dico, lui non ricambia e mando a puttane la nostra amicizia? È troppo importante per me. Non voglio perderla.”

Doris guardò Steve negli occhi con un mezzo sorriso: “Steve. Lo vedrebbe anche un cieco che voi due provate qualcosa l’uno per l’altro. Solo che entrambi avete paura di dirlo.” Mise una mano sulla guancia del figlio in una carezza gentile. “Danny è innamorato di te, Steve, esattamente come tu lo sei di lui. Fidati di me.”

Il SEAL la osservò per qualche istante ancora, prima di fare un grosso sospiro e appoggiare la propria mano sopra quella della madre: “Ci proverò.” Alzò gli occhi e vide avanzare Danny verso di loro, uno sguardo triste sul viso marcato.

In quel momento suonò il cellulare del comandante che rispose senza guardare il display. “McGarrett. Sì… Sì, signor governatore, mia madre è qui con me…” Spostò lo sguardo di nuovo sulla madre, un’espressione preoccupata che gli si dipingeva sul viso. “E quando è successo? … Si sa come ha fatto? … D’accordo! Porto mia madre al sicuro e arriviamo.”

“Steve, cos’è successo?” chiese la madre preoccupata.

Anche Danny aveva uno sguardo interrogativo sul volto, avendo sentito la fine della telefonata. “Doris, ti dobbiamo portare in un luogo sicuro” le rispose Steve, guardando ora la madre, ora Danny. “Wo Fat è scappato da Halawa.”

_Fine Flashback_

Steve era quasi arrivato al bagnasciuga. Si mise in piedi e, con una piccola corsetta, uscì dall’acqua dirigendosi verso l’asciugamano che aveva lasciato su una delle sedie nel _lanai_. Andò verso la doccia esterna per levarsi un po’ di salsedine e rimase qualche secondo sotto il getto, pensando, nel frattempo, se fosse il caso o meno di svegliare Danny. L’indomani era domenica e sarebbero dovuti andare a prendere Gracie da Rachel, poiché il lunedì la famiglia Edwards sarebbe partita per Las Vegas. Quindi probabilmente non avrebbe dormito molto per l’agitazione di avere finalmente la figlia con sé… _Forse oggi è meglio se lo lascio dormire_.

Appena si avviò verso la porta finestra, si rese conto che, da dentro casa, arrivava un profumino incredibile che gli fece brontolare lo stomaco. Cercando di asciugarsi il più in fretta possibile e di levarsi quanta più sabbia potesse dai piedi, entrò in casa, mettendosi l’asciugamano sulle spalle e dirigendosi in cucina.

Danny, con indosso un paio di pantaloni della tuta, una maglietta, un grembiule e a piedi nudi, stava levando in quel momento dal forno una teglia con sopra qualcosa che somigliava sospettosamente a delle barrette di cereali – e dall’odore che aveva invaso in quel momento la cucina, doveva esserci anche del cioccolato – sul fornello c’era una padella con una frittata di “uova finte”, come le chiamava il suo partner e, vicino al piatto, in una caraffa, c’era il suo frullato di alghe e proteine. In mezzo al tavolo un cesto con della frutta, addirittura un ananas.

Fermo dallo stipite della porta della cucina, incapace di muoversi per lo stupore che la scena che aveva davanti gli aveva procurato, Steve riuscì solo a pronunciare un rotto: “Danno?”

Il poliziotto, si girò di scatto, in mano ancora la teglia da cui aveva appena tolto le barrette. “Diavolo, Steven! Vuoi farmi venire un infarto? Non puoi arrivare tipo ninja dietro alle persone in questo modo, mi sarei potuto… Accidenti!” Con un clangore metallico, Danny fece cadere la teglia sul piano di lavoro portandosi un dito in bocca e andando di corsa verso il rubinetto.

Steve in due passi fu al suo fianco, aprendo l’acqua fredda e tenendo ferma la mano che il collega vi aveva posto sotto con una delle sue. “Mi dispiace, non volevo farti bruciare.”

“Vedi? Sei il solito animale. Uno si sveglia presto, quando potrebbe dormire, visto che è sabato e gli indizi che abbiamo su Wo Fat e Delano non ci stanno portando a niente, per farti una sorpresa e prepararti la colazione e tu che fai per ripagarlo? Lo fai bruciare. Cavernicolo…” Danny continuò a brontolare sottovoce su super-SEAL che non sapevano comportarsi come le altre persone civili.

Il SEAL in questione, che, all’inizio della tirata, stava controllando il dito del partner per vedere se la bolla si stesse già formando, si fermò con la mano del collega tra le sue, un sorriso raggiante che gli illuminava il viso. “Mi hai preparato la colazione?”

Danny lo fissò un attimo, aggrottando la fronte come se non avesse capito bene: “Scusa, ma di tutto quello che ho detto, tu hai sentito solo che ti ho preparato la colazione?”

Steve fece un passo avanti, intrappolando, di fatto, Danny tra il bancone della cucina e se stesso. Portando la mano del partner sul suo torace, vicino al cuore, gli rispose: “No, Danno. Non ho sentito solo quello.” Il sorriso che aveva sul volto si era trasformato da radioso a tenero in un batter d’occhio.

Danny si rese conto della situazione in cui si trovava, incastrato tra il SEAL semi-nudo, e il suo corpo stava cominciando a notarlo in maniera imbarazzante vista la vicinanza, e il ripiano della cucina, con la mano di cui si era bruciato il dito stretta tra quelle del partner. Sentì che stava arrossendo e cercò di deglutire per portare un po’ di saliva nella bocca che si era ritrovata all’improvviso asciutta quando si era accorto di essere a pochi centimetri dai pettorali che avevano riempito molte delle sue fantasie sia diurne sia notturne.

Aprì la bocca per chiedergli cos’altro aveva sentito, spostando il peso leggermente in avanti e appoggiandosi più a lui che non alla credenza, quando qualcuno suonò il campanello di casa. Girarono entrambi la testa in direzione della porta, per poi riguardarsi, Steve che fissava le labbra di Danny mentre questo se le inumidiva leggermente, sentendo la bocca come un deserto.

La persona alla porta era insistente, evidentemente, perché suonò di nuovo e più a lungo. Steve si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di frustrazione e, mettendo le mani ai lati di Danny sul bancone, appoggiò la fronte su quella del detective, chiudendo gli occhi, inspirando profondamente e sussurrando mentre esalava: “Questa conversazione non finisce qui.”

Danny, che era rimasto con la mano chiusa dove l’aveva lasciata il SEAL, la aprì completamente, appoggiandola sopra il cuore del partner e gli mise l’altra sul fianco, spostandosi indietro per guardarlo negli occhi che l’altro aveva aperto quando l’aveva sentito spostarsi. “Lo spero vivamente, Steve.”

Steve si allontanò con una mezza risatina e andò verso la porta, fermandosi un attimo prima di aprirla, cercando di ricomporsi. All’inizio del terzo squillo di campanello, aprì la porta di botto, protestando: “Ma si può sapere cosa diavolo…” Si fermò di colpo, cercando di capire se la persona che aveva davanti fosse vera o meno.

“Ciao, Steve!” esclamò una raggiante Catherine. “Scusa se sono stata un po’ insistente, ma sono sbarcata ieri notte e ho appena messo a posto il mio nuovo alloggio. Mi hanno sbarcata e ora sono di stanza nella base a Pearl.” Gli si buttò tra le braccia e gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra. Steve, preso di sorpresa, rispose sia all’abbraccio sia al bacio, prima di ricordarsi che Danny era ancora in cucina. Si staccò dalla donna e le disse: “Sono molto contento. È una cosa definitiva?” chiese girandosi verso la cucina.

Danny era lì, sulla soglia, un’espressione ferita in volto che fu subito sostituita da una freddezza che fece venire letteralmente i brividi lungo la schiena di Steve.

Catherine sembrò non accorgersene e andò ad abbracciare il detective – la felicità la rendeva espansiva. “Danny, ciao. Cosa ci fai qui?”

Danny rispose brevemente all’abbraccio e le disse, sardonico: “Ci vivo.”

Cath si portò vicino a Steve, cercando di riabbracciarlo, ma il comandante si sedette sulla poltrona per evitarlo. La donna lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato e squadrò prima Steve poi Danny, non capendo la situazione. “Oh… ok. È una sistemazione temporanea?”

Danny fissò Steve, cercando di capire se quello che era successo in cucina era qualcosa nato dal momento o se veramente c’era una base per qualcosa di più duraturo, cosa non facile da decifrare visto il bacio cui aveva assistito da poco.

Steve ricambiò lo sguardo, cercando di far trasparire il più possibile, senza renderne partecipe il tenente, quanto intendesse la frase di prima, che la conversazione non era finita. Danny fece un sorriso e rispose alla donna: “Non per quanto mi riguarda.”

Se uno sguardo avesse il potere di uccidere, in quel momento il Detective Danny Williams sarebbe morto sul colpo.


	7. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come riusciranno ad uscire da questo menage a trois che nessuno vuole?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo, ma la scorsa settimana è stata un inferno. *3*  
> Spero mi perdoniate. Vi ho preparato ancora un po di angst. Preparatevi.  
> Sembre un grazie enorme a @Babycin che continua a betarmi! Love you, babe!

**Capitolo 7: Trouble in paradise**

 

Steve riuscì a fare la doccia in meno dei suoi soliti tre minuti. Aveva lasciato Danny e Catherine da soli in cucina, con la promessa, non espressa, di non saltarsi alla gola a vicenda – e sinceramente, tra il suo ex commilitone e il suo partner, non sapeva chi l'avrebbe avuta vinta.

Uscito dal bagno, con un asciugamano intorno ai fianchi e uno in mano ad asciugarsi i capelli, si avvicinò alla porta della stanza da letto cercando di carpire qualche suono dal piano inferiore: niente. Il più assoluto silenzio. Quella mancanza di rumori gli fece nascere una sensazione di disagio alla bocca dello stomaco che neanche andare nelle profonde foreste dell’America Meridionale gli aveva mai procurato. _O si sono uccisi o… Meglio andare a controllare!_

Si diresse verso il letto, dove aveva appoggiato, in bell'ordine, i boxer, la maglietta e i pantaloni pronti da indossare e buttò gli asciugamani nella direzione generale del bagno, tanta era la fretta di raggiungere i due rivali in cucina.

Quello che di certo non si aspettava, era arrivare a metà della scala, che aveva fatto di corsa, e doversi fermare di colpo allo scoppio della risata tonante di Danny, in sottofondo quella più gentile e femminile di Catherine. Scese lentamente gli ultimi scalini e si avvicinò alla porta della cucina per cercare di capire la situazione - era un Navy SEAL, dopotutto: doveva essere sempre pronto (la curiosità non c'entrava assolutamente).

"Così, io tiro fuori un pesce dopo l'altro, con tutti quei giapponesi che continuano a definirli ’Bel pesce, fantastico pesce’ e lui se ne sta lì con il suo solito sorriso strafottente." Danny prese un respiro profondo cercando di smettere di ridacchiare. "Poi trovo il pesce con la pallottola, lo poso sul bancone, mi levo il guanto e… mi pulisco la mano sulla sua maglietta." Il poliziotto fece un'altra risatina. "Avresti dovuto vedere la sua faccia."

"Me la immagino!" rispose Catherine, anche lei ridendo. "Stiamo parlando di Mr. Steve Perfezione' McGarrett qui. Odiava se una goccia di sudore gli sporcava la divisa, quando eravamo in libera uscita. In azione non gliene fregava niente, ma per il resto…" La donna si fermò un attimo, come se le fosse venuto un pensiero improvviso. "Anche se, effettivamente, ci sono stati un po' di episodi in cui, anche in libera uscita, non gli è dispiaciuto sporcarsi." Il tenente assunse un tono cospiratorio. "Potrei raccontarti un paio di avvenimenti, se non ti dispiace arrossire come una ragazzina…"

Prima ancora che Danny potesse rispondere, di sicuro non troppo gentilmente, a quell'attacco alla sua mascolinità, Steve decise che forse era il caso di intervenire, se non altro per evitare che la sensazione di disagio diventasse imbarazzo vero e proprio. Quindi, annunciò la sua presenza schiarendosi la gola ed entrò in cucina. "Mi avete lasciato un po' di caffè?" chiese con finta noncuranza.

Danny e Catherine, seduti al tavolo, uno di fronte all’altra, lo guardarono in silenzio avvicinarsi alla macchinetta del caffè, prendere una tazza dalla mensola lì vicino e riempirsela con la bevanda ancora fumante. Il biondo e la donna si scambiarono uno sguardo e il poliziotto fece un cenno d'assenso verso la ragazza, che cominciò: "Steve, dobbiamo parlare."

Videro le spalle del SEAL, che era ancora girato di schiena, tendersi per un momento e poi rilassarsi. Senza voltarsi, ma andando verso il piatto posato sulla credenza, prese una barretta ai cereali e le diede un morso. Solo allora si girò e, guardando verso il tavolo, chiese: "C'è ancora del frullato di alghe?"

" _Steven_. Non fare il finto tonto. Non è un comportamento che ti si addice" lo rimbrottò Danny.

Steve volse lo sguardo verso il partner, corrugando la fronte, appoggiò tazza e barretta sulla consolle dietro di sé, incrociò le braccia e ribatté, con tono annoiato: "Scusami, _Daniel_. Sono leggermente sconcertato… non fare quella faccia" disse il SEAL, alla faccia sorpresa del detective. "Anch'io so usare parole forbite. Comunque, io salgo per farmi la doccia, cercando di fare in fretta perché ho paura delle conseguenze a lasciarvi da soli per troppo tempo, visti gli sguardi omicidi che vi stavate lanciando non più di cinque minuti fa, torno e vi trovo amiconi? Chi è che fa finta di niente qui, _Daniel_?" Steve mise su quel _Daniel_ molta più enfasi di quella che avrebbe voluto, ma non riusciva a levarsi di dosso la sensazione che ci fosse un pericolo imminente in arrivo e che il bersaglio di quel pericolo fosse proprio lui.

"Non stiamo facendo finta di niente, Steve" intervenne Catherine. "È solo che in questi cinque minuti abbiamo parlato e ci siamo resi conto che entrambi proviamo qualcosa per te…" Danny la interruppe, irritato: "Grazie Catherine. Che provavo qualcosa per lui, avrei preferito dirglielo io!" La donna si allungò attraverso il tavolo per picchiettargli sul braccio con un sorriso di scusa e continuò: "Ecco… dicevo, visto che tu sai che io provo qualcosa per te e Danny dovrà farti un discorso dopo…" Girò la testa per rivolgersi al detective. "Meglio? Bene." Al cenno di assenso indispettito del biondo, riportò la sua attenzione sull'uomo davanti a lei. "Abbiamo deciso che era inutile scornarsi su chi avesse più diritti su di te, perché non possiamo farne valere nessuno. Così andremo avanti da persone civili, non ci faremo la guerra e, chiunque tu sceglierai, l'altro si farà da parte di buon grado."

Steve si strozzò con il caffè che aveva ripreso in mano e che stava bevendo, sentendo l'ultima frase pronunciata dalla donna. Riappoggiò la tazza sul bancone e cominciò a tossire. Danny fu subito al suo fianco per passargli un bicchiere d'acqua, che il SEAL bevve tutto d'un fiato, e gli passò una mano sulla schiena. Facendo un respiro profondo, Steve si girò, allontanando in quel modo Danny che assunse un'espressione mortificata.

"Scusate, cosa farete voi due?" chiese sconvolto, rivolto al collega.

Danny si sentì arrossire al tono con cui era stata posta la domanda e dallo sguardo turbato del partner. "Pensavamo che fosse più giusto fossi tu a decidere…"

Prima che il detective potesse riuscire a rispondere completamente, il campanello suonò per l'ennesima volta. Steve si passò una mano sul volto. "Stamattina, questa casa è più trafficata di un porto militare del Bangladesh."

Andò verso la porta e la aprì in modo brusco, ritrovandosi davanti la madre. "Doris, che succede?"

La donna aveva gli occhi rossi e sembrava sul punto di crollare. "Steve, faresti sedere tua madre? Poi potremo parlare…" Detto questo, svenne.

Il SEAL fu pronto a prenderla tra le braccia e portarla dentro casa, chiudendo la porta con il piede.

"Danno, sposta il tavolino, così la posso stendere sul divano" chiese Steve al partner che si era trovato alle spalle.

Danny era uscito dalla cucina appena aveva sentito la voce della signora McGarrett e si era messo in movimento ancora prima che Steve finisse la frase. "Vieni, appoggiala sui cuscini. Vado a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua..." E si diresse verso la cucina.

Catherine si alzò appena vide entrare il detective. "Posso essere di aiuto, Danny?"

"Non lo so" rispose il poliziotto prendendo una bottiglietta d'acqua dal frigo e un bicchiere dal pensile. "È arrivata la madre di Steve ed è svenuta sulla soglia" finì da sopra la spalla mentre si dirigeva di nuovo verso il salotto.

"La madre di Steve? Ma pensavo fosse morta..." disse il tenente, alzandosi dalla sedia e seguendo il biondo.

"E invece è viva e vegeta" le rispose Danny. Riempì il bicchiere con la bottiglietta e lo porse a Steve che era seduto sul tavolino vicino alla forma immobile della madre. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla. "Babe, ha dato qualche cenno di ripresa?"

"No, nessuno" rispose Steve. "Ho controllato e sembra non perdere sangue, almeno apparentemente. Doris" la chiamò, scuotendola leggermente. "Andiamo mamma, svegliati."

Con un leggero battito di ciglia, Doris aprì gli occhi e disse: "Dovevo svenire davanti a casa tua per farmi richiamare mamma?"

Steve l'aiutò a sedersi e le passò il bicchiere d'acqua. "Beh, sono sempre in tempo per smettere" disse provando a mantenere il tono sullo scherzoso, e sedendosi poi vicino a lei che, finito di bere, aveva appoggiato la testa allo schienale del divano.

Danny si sedette sul tavolino al posto di Steve, mentre Catherine rimase a guardare la scena appoggiata al muro vicino all’entrata. “Doris” chiese il detective, prendendo delicatamente i polsi della donna, in modo da sentirne anche le pulsazioni, “Cosa è successo? Come mai è qui? Dove sono gli uomini affidati alla sua sicurezza?”

Alzando lentamente la testa, la madre di Steve guardò Danny e, facendo un respiro profondo mentre faceva un sorriso stanco, rispose: “Daniel, calmati. Sto bene. Ho solo avuto qualche problema ad arrivare qui.” Liberando una mano, si sporse in avanti, passandola tra i capelli del poliziotto per poi scompigliarglieli e farglieli ricadere sulla fronte. “Dovresti portarli sempre così. Ti stanno bene” dichiarò con voce stanca, riappoggiandosi al divano.

Danny cercò di mettersi a posto la capigliatura, ma ormai il danno era fatto: sarebbe dovuto di nuovo tornare in bagno per pettinarsi. Con un mezzo sospiro di sconfitta e un sorriso, il poliziotto si rivolse di nuovo alla donna: “Capisco da chi Steve abbia preso i suoi modi scostanti e l’incapacità a rispondere direttamente ad una domanda…” disse a mezza voce, guardando il partner che lo fissava con uno strano sguardo negli occhi. “Sì, potrei, ma non le ho chiesto dei consigli di estetica, ma come è arrivata qui e che fine ha fatto la sua scorta!”

Doris abbassò la testa, mormorando: “Sono morti.”

Steve, che era rimasto a guardare interessato prima lo scambio di battute tra la madre e il partner, poi affascinato solo il poliziotto, quando Doris aveva scompigliato i capelli a Danny, si girò di scatto verso la madre. “Cosa?”

Doris alzò di nuovo la testa, ma in quel momento si rese conto della presenza di Catherine nella stanza. “Oh, salve. Tu saresti?”

Avvicinandosi con passo quasi militare, Catherine offrì la mano alla signora McGarrett, che la strinse, e si presentò: “Tenente di marina Catherine Rollins, signora. Onorata di fare la sua conoscenza.”

La madre di Steve si guardò in giro, notando le facce tese delle persone intorno a lei e disse: “Direi che tutto questo nervosismo non è dovuto al fatto che ho dovuto sparare a una persona per riuscire ad arrivare fin qui, vero?”

Steve la prese per le spalle e la fece girare verso di lui: “Mamma, che cosa è successo?” Il SEAL capiva che questo continuo parlare e saltare da un argomento a un altro, era un modo come un altro per non dare libero sfogo alla crisi isterica che era di sicuro dietro l’angolo, ma doveva riuscire a far tornare la madre in carreggiata e sapere.

Anche Danny si avvicinò di più, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Doris e una sulla coscia di Steve per non cadere dal tavolino. “Doris, a chi ha dovuto sparare?”

La madre di Steve si prese la faccia tra le mani e, dopo aver preso un enorme sospiro, guardò in faccia i due uomini con una determinazione degna del figlio e rispose: “Non so chi fosse. Un uomo alto, faccia butterata, stecchino in bocca. Un nativo.” La donna si fermò un attimo per prendere un altro respiro e Danny ne approfittò per versarle dell’altra acqua che lei accettò volentieri, prima di continuare: “Ieri sera stavo per andare a dormire, quando mi sono accorta che nessuno era venuto a fare il solito controllo all’interno della casa in cui mi hai lasciato” disse rivolta verso il figlio. “Sono andata a controllare la macchina di sorveglianza dalla finestra e a quel punto quel…” Fece un respiro tremulo mentre cominciavano a scenderle alcune lacrime. “Quell’uomo mi si è stagliato davanti dall’altra parte del vetro. Io sono corsa in camera a prendere la pistola che Danny mi ha prestato…” Steve alzò un sopracciglio verso il partner che mimò: “Kamekona” con le labbra e poi tornò a prestare attenzione alla madre. “Ho sentito dei vetri infrangersi, mi sono nascosta dietro l’armadio, in modo da poter vedere comunque il suo riflesso nello specchio della toeletta quando fosse entrato e, appena ha messo piede nella stanza, gli ho sparato.” Bevve un sorso d’acqua e passò il bicchiere a Danny, lasciandogli poi una mano sul braccio, mentre appoggiava la testa sulla spalla del figlio. “Sono uscita di corsa dalla casa e, passando davanti alla macchina di sorveglianza, mi sono resa conto che i poliziotti all’interno erano morti. Ho pensato… o meglio non ho pensato. Ero solo stanca. Avevo qualche soldo, sono andata a piedi fino a un hotel lì vicino e sono rimasta lì finora” finì, chiudendo gli occhi.

Steve abbracciò la madre, stringendola a sé e bloccando la mano del partner sotto la propria e sulla spalla della madre. I due colleghi si guardarono un istante, poi il SEAL alzò la mano e Danny levò la propria. Il capo del 5-0 non aveva tempo comunque di pensare all’espressione ferita che era passata per un secondo sulla faccia di Danny – non si era neanche accorto di quella gemella passata sul viso di Catherine. In quel momento era troppo occupato a pensare a come fossero riusciti a scoprire dove lui avesse nascosto la madre.

Nel silenzio che aveva riempito la casa, fu Catherine la prima a parlare: “Signora, perché non ha chiamato la polizia?”

Doris alzò leggermente la testa dalla spalla del figlio e la guardò per un secondo, dicendo poi: “Catherine. Immagino che lei sia l’amica dell’Intelligence della Marina di cui mio figlio mi ha parlato mentre eravamo in Giappone.” Sul viso di Catherine si dipinse un’espressione sorpresa. “Oh sì, in quella settimana abbiamo parlato di un sacco di cose. Ma soprattutto storie senza nomi, come l’amica dell’Intelligence che gli ha dato una mano in più di un’occasione” disse guardando il tenente, poi si rivolse a Danny, che aveva abbassato la testa tra le spalle: “O una persona cui si è molto affezionato, che ha una bimba meravigliosa, e a cui non sa se è pronto per dirgli quello che prova o meno.”

A quelle parole, Danny alzò di scatto la testa verso Steve che era arrossito e che disse, innervosito, alla madre: “Mamma, non è il momento.”

Doris guardò il figlio e sospirò: “Sì, hai ragione.” Voltandosi di nuovo verso l’altra donna, continuò: “Non ho chiamato la polizia per il semplice motivo che gli unici a sapere dov’ero erano Steve _e_ la polizia. Direi che Steve non abbia detto a nessuno dove io fossi, giusto? Indovina un po’ chi ha una talpa?”

Quando sentì la risposta, Steve divenne ancora più rosso, stavolta dalla rabbia. Danny gli mise una mano sulla spalla. “Babe, calmati. Non è facendoti venire un aneurisma che riusciremo a capire cosa è successo.” Alzandosi in piedi e sedendosi poi dall’altra parte dei due McGarrett, il poliziotto continuò: “Doris, quell’uomo… pensa di averlo ucciso?”

“No. L’ho ferito a una gamba e a una spalla, ma era svenuto quando sono andata via. Forse è ancora là” rispose Doris, dopo averci pensato un po’ su.

Danny si alzò per prendere il cellulare, dicendo: “Chiamo Kono, Chin e Max. Vediamo se riescono a scoprire qualcosa senza alzare troppo polverone.”

“Va bene, Danny” rispose Steve. “Catherine, puoi farmi un favore?” chiese rivolto al tenente. “L’altro giorno sono andato in giro per Pearl con un commilitone della base per vedere se riuscivo a scoprire qualcosa su un nostro caso. Potresti chiedergli se ha sentito qualcosa?”

“Certo Steve, non c’è problema.”

“Bene” disse il SEAL. “Mamma, andiamo. Devi stenderti un po’.”

“Dalle pure il mio letto Steve” intervenne Danny. “L’avevo cambiato poco prima di scendere stamattina.”

“Grazie Danny,” rispose Doris, alzandosi e abbracciando il detective. Stringendolo a sé, gli sussurrò all’orecchio: “Combatti per lui.”

Danny si sentì avvampare e riuscì a mormorare solo un semplice “Ok…”, mentre Steve lo guardava con uno sguardo curioso.

Mentre madre e figlio salivano al piano superiore, Catherine si avvicinò al poliziotto, gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e disse, con tono triste: “Direi che la nostra tregua armata ha avuto fine, vero Danny?”

Il biondo la guardò per qualche istante, cercando di mettere ordine nei propri pensieri. “Ho paura di sì. Mi dispiace, ma mi sono accorto che non posso lasciartelo senza lottare.”

La donna fece un sospiro, gli diede un abbraccio e rispose: “Civilmente?”

“Civilmente.”


	8. Thank you for lovin' me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo quasi arrivati alla fine del nostro viaggio.  
> Come si confessano i propri sentimenti se non si è bravi ad esprimerli?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babycin continua a sopportarmi... così io continuo a scrivere!  
> Scusate il ritardo, ma la mia salute ha deciso di non voler collaborare...

(Titolo sfacciatamente preso da una canzone dei Bon Jovi. I Love Jon!)  

Danny quella sera dormì sul divano. Dormì… parolona. Diciamo che cercò di riposarsi, continuando a girarsi da una parte all'altra, provando a non cadere dal bordo.  
  
Era successo di tutto quel giorno: dall'occasione mancata in cucina con Steve, all'arrivo di Catherine e della madre del SEAL, il pomeriggio passato con Chin e Kono alla ricerca di indizi su chi avesse mandato l'uomo entrato in casa di Doris e poi l'indomani pomeriggio - diede uno sguardo all'orologio del lettore DVD: le 01.30 - no, quel pomeriggio, sarebbe dovuto andare a prendere Grace, per cominciare finalmente a vivere come una famiglia.  
  
Si girò per l'ennesima volta sulla schiena, mettendo a posto le cuffie e cercando di trovare una posizione comoda. Si ritrovò a guardare il soffitto e a ripensare a quello che era successo dopo che Catherine se ne era andata.  
  
 _Flashback_.  
  
Steve era sceso appena la madre si era addormentata - era passata quasi un'ora. Aveva trovato Danny che parlava al telefono con Kono seduto sul divano; il biondo, appena l’aveva visto, aveva messo il vivavoce, mentre il SEAL si sedeva vicino a lui, e aveva appoggiato il cellulare sul tavolino: "Ora ti sente anche lui, Kono."  
  
"Bene" disse la poliziotta. "Boss, come dicevo a Danny, siamo andati alla casa sicura e, Steve, l'uomo era già scappato. Max si sta occupando di raccogliere le prove in casa, mentre io e Chin stiamo cercando indizi qui in giro. Da quello che mi ha detto Danny, se era da solo, non può essere andato molto lontano ferito così…" Sentirono Chin dirle qualcosa in sottofondo. Dai rumori che si sentivano provenire dal cellulare, sembrava che i due cugini stessero camminando nello scarso sottobosco hawaiano presente intorno alla casa. "Chin ha detto che ha trovato delle gocce di sangue sul suolo."  
  
Ci fu ancora un confabulare indistinto, poi Kono chiese: "Boss, siete sicuri di non voler coinvolgere l'HPD? Dopotutto ci sono due poliziotti morti là davanti."  
  
Steve si avvicinò al cellulare, in questo modo accostandosi al collega quel tanto che bastava perché le loro cosce si toccassero. Danny cercò di rimanere rilassato, mentre sentiva un calore piacevole partire da quel semplice punto di contatto tra lui e il partner. "Kono, non sappiamo chi sia la talpa" disse accalorato il SEAL. "Non posso permettere che qualcuno…" Si bloccò quando sentì una mano sulla spalla e si voltò verso il collega.  
  
Danny stava facendo un cenno negativo con la testa. "No, Steve. Se vuoi, puoi chiamare il governatore e chiedere che la polizia non sia coinvolta. Ma, e te lo dico da poliziotto, se andiamo in Centrale e diciamo che c'è una talpa - e non è detto che ci credano - che ha fatto uccidere due di loro, avremo a nostra disposizione tutto il Distretto. Talpa compresa. Ed è molto più probabile che in questo modo faccia qualche errore che…"  
  
Dal cellulare si sentì del trambusto, poi la voce di Kono: "Fermo. 5-0!" e successivamente quella di Chin che andava verso il sospettato e lo prendeva in custodia, leggendogli i suoi diritti mentre gli metteva le manette. "Boss, l'abbiamo preso. Chin lo ha ammanettato e sta chiamando l'ambulanza. È ferito proprio dove mi avevi detto tu, Danny." Kono fece una pausa. Quando riprese a parlare, la sua voce aveva un tono strano. "Steve, Danny… So chi è. È uno degli uomini di Delano. È il tizio che mi ha buttato giù dalla barca."  
"Kono, sei sicura?" chiese Danny.  
  
"Sì, Danny. Non riuscirei a dimenticare la sua faccia nemmeno volendo." La voce della ragazza ora aveva un tono decisamente arrabbiato.  
  
"D'accordo, Kono" disse Steve. "Di sicuro almeno abbiamo qualcosa per cui trattenerlo e per cui possiamo farlo incriminare. Chiamate la scientifica. Io e Danny andremo al Distretto a parlare con il sergente Duke e metterlo al corrente della situazione. Poi Danny vi raggiungerà al Palazzo, mentre io andrò a Pearl per vedere se Catherine ha scoperto qualcosa."  
  
A quelle parole, l'espressione di Danny si rabbuiò per un istante, poi il poliziotto scrollò le spalle e, con fare indifferente, suggerì: "Vai pure subito a Pearl; me la posso cavare da solo all'HPD." Il detective si alzò di scatto e disse rivolto verso il cellulare, con un tono quasi scherzoso: "Chin, Kono... Quell'uomo deve arrivare in ospedale con non più delle ferite infertegli da Doris McGarrett. Mi raccomando."  
  
"Ehi Danny, per chi ci hai preso..." rispose Kono, ridacchiando. "Se noi lo toccassimo ci sporcheremmo le mani." Si sentì Chin bofonchiare qualcosa, Kono ridere con gusto, poi la ragazza continuò: "Chin dice che ne rimarrebbe ben poco se lui gli mettesse le mani addosso. Neanche da sporcarsele."  
  
Danny fece un sospiro esasperato. "Ci vediamo al Quartier Generale. Fate i bravi."  
  
Steve fermò il poliziotto prendendolo per un polso. Si era accorto del cambio d'espressione repentino avvenuto sul viso del partner "Danno, tutto bene?"  
  
Danny fissò per qualche istante la mano che lo teneva sul posto. Alzò poi lo sguardo, che sperò non dimostrasse quanto il fatto che Steve stesse già correndo da Catherine l'avesse ferito, verso il SEAL in questione. "È tutto a posto. Cosa dovrebbe esserci che non va?" Liberò una mano con un leggero strattone e indietreggiò di un passo, cercando di non pensare alla stretta al cuore che gli aveva procurato l'espressione confusa del partner al suo gesto. "Vado in camera mia a prendere qualche vestito. Spero solo di non disturbare Doris."  
  
Il detective salì le scale a due a due, entrò in camera sua e prese i vestiti dall'armadio senza, per fortuna, svegliare la madre di Steve. Si andò a vestire nel bagno della camera di Grace e, quando ebbe finito, si rese conto che non ci aveva messo più di una decina di minuti. Dieci minuti in cui aveva continuato a darsi dello stupido. _Daniel sei un idiota. Ma pensavi davvero che quel cavernicolo avrebbe avuto un'illuminazione e sarebbe arrivato a razzo sopra una nuvola rosa di amore e comprensione, a dirti che ha capito che vuoi essere rassicurato e che vuole te e ama solo te? Idiota_. Il poliziotto guardò ancora per qualche secondo la propria immagine riflessa, poi si strofinò gli occhi con due dita (non stava piangendo: è che aveva guardato troppo a lungo fisso davanti a sé senza sbattere le palpebre!), uscì dal bagno, scese veloce le scale e uscì dalla casa con un rapido e piatto "Ci vediamo al Palazzo", senza dare il tempo al partner di rispondere e senza dare peso alla sensazione di vuoto che aveva nel cuore, vuoto che neanche nel periodo subito post divorzio aveva sentito così profondo.  
  
Steve era rimasto tutto quel tempo seduto sul divano, ripetendo nella mente tutto il discorso, cercando di capire cosa avesse detto o fatto di sbagliato. Quando vide uscire Danny dalla casa così precipitosamente, capì che veramente c’era qualcosa di profondamente storto in tutta quella storia; doveva solo capire cosa.  
  
Salì in camera della madre e le lasciò un biglietto sul comodino, dove le spiegò dove erano andati tutti. Le lasciò anche una pistola dentro il cassetto del mobiletto, con attaccato un altro bigliettino in cui c’era scritto: “Non è che devi per forza usarla, sai?” Si diresse poi verso la base di Pearl.  
  
Dopo i necessari controlli ed essersi fatto indicare dove fosse l’ufficio del Tenente Rollins, si presentò davanti alla porta della donna. Catherine, appena lo vide sulla soglia, sorrise felice, si alzò di scatto, lo tirò dentro per un braccio, chiuse la porta e lo abbracciò, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e inspirando profondamente. Steve, sorpreso, d’impulso rispose all’abbraccio, per poi scostare il tenente da sé e chiederle: “Non che mi dispiacciano i saluti affettuosi, ma ci siamo visti solo stamattina. Come mai tutto questo entusiasmo?”  
  
Catherine lo guardò un momento, perplessa. “Beh, Steve. Ho immaginato che tu non fossi qui per le informazioni, visto che per quelle potevi tranquillamente aspettare che io ti chiamassi. Quindi l’unico altro motivo poteva essere che avevi fatto la tua scelta…”  
  
Steve ora capiva la gente che diceva che, a volte, la comprensione è come un fulmine a ciel sereno: lui, in quel momento, si sentì folgorato. Si staccò completamente da Catherine e si sedette sul bordo della scrivania, coprendosi il viso con le mani e sussurrando: “Oh, Danno…”  
  
“Steve, stai bene? Cosa ti succede?” chiese Catherine, preoccupata.  
  
“Cath, mi dispiace deluderti,” le rispose il SEAL, attraverso le dita. “Ma io _ero_ venuto per le informazioni. Non avevo minimamente pensato al fatto che il mio venire qua potesse essere inteso come una mia scelta verso di te.” Si sfregò la fronte con le dita prima di abbassare le braccia, appoggiare le mani sulle cosce e, con lo sguardo fisso su Catherine, continuò: “Cath. Tu sei una delle migliori amiche che io abbia mai potuto avere e, se quello che hai detto a Danny è vero, spero che continuerai a esserlo.” Prese le mani della ragazza fra le sue, negli occhi un’espressione dolce. “Abbiamo avuti dei bellissimi momenti io e te, ma non posso sceglierti.” Vide le lacrime cominciare a spuntare agli angoli degli occhi del tenente. “Cath. Mi dispiace, veramente. Ma io amo Danny e…” Si bloccò di colpo, rendendosi conto di quello che aveva detto.  
  
Catherine soffocò una risatina e disse: “Oh diavolo. Ma sei sempre il solito. Non gliel’hai ancora detto vero?”  
  
Il SEAL arrossì lievemente e si passò una mano sulla nuca. “Ehm, no. Ancora no.”  
  
Il tenente lo guardò, facendo un sorriso, pur avendo ancora gli occhi umidi. “Dai, va a prenderti il tuo uomo. Appena ho qualche informazione interessante ti chiamo.”  
  
Questa volta fu il comandante ad abbracciare la donna con trasporto, dandole un bacio sulla tempia, per poi uscire di corsa dall’ufficio.  
  
Purtroppo, niente sembrò andare come voleva, perché appena arrivato al QG, Chin gli disse che Danny era andato in ospedale con Kono per interrogare il sospettato e aveva detto che sarebbe rimasto lì finché il sergente Duke non avesse mandato uomini di propria fiducia a fargli la guardia. C’era sempre la possibilità che la Talpa cercasse di metterlo a tacere per sempre.  
  
Venne a sapere anche che, proprio grazie al sergente, avevano a disposizione l’intero Distretto per le indagini sull’infrazione nella casa sicura ed era già stata avviata un’indagine interna per scoprire chi avesse tradito. Chin avrebbe seguito gli sviluppi. “Danny ha detto che era meglio se me ne occupavo io, ma che appena sapeva qualcosa di Delano, mi avvertiva.”  
  
“Allora direi che posso tornare a casa da mia madre” concluse Steve, non proprio contento.  
  
“Steve è tutto a posto?” chiese il poliziotto all’amico.  
  
“Sì, Chin.” Steve guardò il poliziotto più anziano per qualche secondo, poi aggiunse: “Anzi, per la verità no. C’è una persona che mi sta molto a cuore, ma credo di aver combinato un casino e non so come rimediare” gli spiegò passandosi una mano sul viso.  
  
“Ah. Ora capisco perché Danny era più scontroso del solito.” Chin Ho fece un sorriso alla faccia scioccata del suo capo. “Pensavi che nessuno si fosse accorto che voi due vi stavate girando intorno come l’ape attorno al miele? Pensavo mi ritenessi più intelligente di così. E prima che ti venga un colpo, lo sa anche Kono. La prima cosa che ha fatto la mia cuginetta appena ha visto entrare Danny, è stato abbracciarlo e dire che anche se tu sei il suo capo, ti avrebbe fatto mettere a posto qualsiasi cosa tu avessi fatto di storto anche a costo di prenderti a calci nel sedere.” Il poliziotto rise all’espressione sempre più sbalordita del comandante.  
  
“E scusa… Perché dovevo per forza essere io ad aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?” chiese uno Steve immusonito.  
  
“A parte che me l’hai confermato tu poco fa, ma di solito è così no? Senza offesa, Steve, ma la routine è che tu fai casino e Danny ci va di mezzo” rispose Chin, il suo spirito zen quasi del tutto riequilibrato anche nel prendere in giro il suo boss. “Seriamente, ti conviene andare a casa e trovare un modo di farti perdonare. Soprattutto se ci tieni veramente come hai detto.”  
  
“Grazie Chin. Vedrò cosa fare.” Diede una pacca sulla spalla all’amico e andò a casa, un piano per riconquistare il suo Danno che si stava già formando nella sua mente.  
  
 _(Tutto questo, Danny lo è venuto a sapere dopo da Cath e Chin. ;) )_  
  
Peccato però che Danny tornò dall’ospedale quasi alle undici di sera, senza alcuna voglia di stare ad ascoltarlo – Steve era rimasto in piedi ad aspettarlo – e fosse andato subito nel bagno della figlia per farsi una doccia e avesse chiesto stancamente di lasciargli libero il divano per andare dormire, vista la giornata terribile appena passata e la giornata non proprio rilassante che gli si prospettava l’indomani: affrontare di nuovo l’ex-moglie non era nei suoi passatempi preferiti.  
  
 _Fine Flashback._  
  
Danny si girò un ultima volta sul divano, guardò di nuovo l’orologio e vide che erano appena passate le tre. Niente. Non riusciva proprio a dormire. Si alzò, indossò una canottiera sopra i boxer, andò in cucina a prendersi una birra e uscì a sedersi nel _lanai_ , sperando che l’alcol e un po’ di aria fresca riuscissero a dissipargli un po’ di quell’ansia che non riusciva a farlo dormire.  
  
Non sapeva quanto tempo era rimasto lì fuori a guardare la notte e a sentire il frangersi delle onde sulla spiaggia, dopotutto non era un suono tanto male, doveva ammetterlo, di sicuro erano passati solo pochi minuti quando sentì aprirsi la porta finestre e dei passi conosciuti avvicinarsi alla sua sedia.  
  
“Ehi, Danny, cosa ci fai qui fuori?” chiese Steve, la voce impregnata di preoccupazione per il partner.  
  
Danny appoggiò i gomiti alle ginocchia e cominciò a giocherellare con l’etichetta della birra, evitando di guardare il SEAL. “Ti ho svegliato? Scusa, ma non riuscivo a dormire, così sono venuto qua fuori a pensare.”  
  
Steve avvicinò la sedia a quella del biondo, sedendosi poi in modo da fronteggiare la sagoma del collega. “Pensare a cosa, Danno?”  
  
“Pensavo che forse non è il caso che io rimanga in casa tua a lungo. Pensavo che forse è meglio che cominci a cercarmi qualcosa per conto mio il prima possibile.” Danny prese un sospiro tremulo e alzò gli occhi verso il partner. Rimase scioccato. Non aveva mai visto Steve così arrabbiato.  
  
“E per quale ragione te ne vorresti andare, scusa? Te l’ho già detto. Questa è casa tua. Tua e di Grace. Non è assolutamente necessario che tu te ne vada.”  
  
“Steve…” Danny cercò di far uscire le parole dal nodo che si sentiva in gola. “Io ti ringrazio, ma le cose potrebbero diventare un po’ imbarazzanti. Con Catherine e tutto il resto…”  
  
Steve scattò in piedi. “Oh, Cristo, Danny. Non c’è nessuna Catherine e tutto il resto! Se tu mi avessi fatto spiegare stasera…” Si fermò con uno strano sguardo negli occhi e disse al partner: “Aspettami qui. Torno subito.” E rientrò in casa a passo di marcia.  
  
Danny lo guardò rientrare, senza parole per la reazione che il SEAL aveva avuto. Quando lo vide riapparire, rimase ancora di più senza fiato: aveva in mano il lettore CD, il suo CD dei Bon Jovi – e quando l’aveva preso dalla Camaro? – e una rosa rossa che, al vederla, sembrava essere stata in frigo fino a quel momento.  
  
“Steve, cosa…?”  
  
“Danny, tu lo sai che io non sono bravo con le parole, specialmente quando riguardano i sentimenti. Beh, ho pensato che se dovevo farti dire da qualcun altro quello che provavo, almeno lo faccio fare da qualcuno che piace a entrambi, no?”  
  
Steve mise il CD dentro il lettore, cercò sulla copertina il numero della canzone e schiacciò play. Le note a volume basso, per non svegliare Doris, di “Thank you for loving me” invasero l’aria.  
  
 _It's hard for me to say the things_  
 _I want to say sometimes_  
 _There's no one here but you and me_  
And that broken old street light   
Lock the doors   
We'll leave the world outside   
All I've got to give to you   
Are these five words when _I_    
  
Steve diede la rosa a Danny, le guance colorate un pochino di rosa per l’imbarazzo.  
  
“Steve, sei sicuro di quello che stai facendo?”  
  
 _Thank you for loving me_  
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
For parting my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me   
Thank you for loving me  
  
Steve si avvicinò alla sedia del partner, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. “Mai stato più sicuro di qualcosa in vita mia.”  
  
 _I never knew I had a dream_  
Until that dream was you   
When I look into your eyes   
The sky's a different blue   
Cross my heart   
I wear no disguise   
If I tried, you'd make believe   
That you believed my lies  
  
Danny appoggiò la birra e la rosa sulla sabbia, per poi prendere il polso del SEAL e portare l’altro uomo davanti a sé, in mezzo alle sue gambe.  
  
 _Thank you for loving me_  
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
For parting my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me   
  
Steve si mise in ginocchio in modo da essere quasi alla stessa altezza di Danny, gli prese il viso tra le mani e, accarezzandogli uno zigomo e guardandolo negli occhi cercando di far trasparire tutto il sentimento che provava verso il biondo, disse: “Danno, tu mi sollevi quando cado, suoni il gong prima che mi venga dato il KO... e rischi la tua stessa vita per salvarmi. Quando non potevo volare mi hai dato le ali. Ti ringrazio per amarmi. Quasi quanto io amo te.”  
  
Danny era sicuro che il bruciore che sentiva negli occhi fosse provocato dal vento che portava la sabbia in giro, perché di sicuro lui non stava piangendo grazie a quell’animale del suo partner che gli fregava i CD dalla macchina e si metteva pure a quotare le canzoni dei Bon Jovi per fargli una… meravigliosa e zuccherosa dichiarazione d’amore.  
  
Il detective guardò per qualche attimo il viso del partner, prima di mettergli una mano sulla nuca, avvicinarlo a sé, dirgli con un sorriso sulle labbra: “Sei proprio un cavernicolo” e baciarlo con tutta la passione e la dolcezza che poteva trasportare in quel loro primo bacio.


	9. Love and Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Che cosa succede quando si da finalmente libero sfogo alle proprie emozioni?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti! Scusate per l'attesa, ma è stato un periodo un po' così.  
> In più la mia musa non voleva saperne di farsi sentire.  
> Anyway, vista l'insistenza non sempre proprio pacifica di una persona... ehm ehm... Mi sono messa d'impegno e alla fine, invece di un solo capitolo finale, me ne sono usciti fuori tre... XD  
> Ne posterò uno al giorno (stavolta non vi faccio aspettare! ;p)  
> Enjoy!

Dopo qualche minuto, il bisogno d’aria li fece separare.

Steve guardò Danny, spostò le mani dalle spalle su cui le aveva tenute sino a quel momento e portò le braccia intorno alla vita del detective, stringendoselo contro il più possibile, facendolo quasi cadere dall’Adirondack, e nascondendo il viso contro il collo dell’altro uomo.

Danny sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena quando le labbra del SEAL vennero a contatto con la pelle tra collo e spalla, lasciandosi sfuggire poi un mugolio di piacere quando Steve leccò lo stesso punto, avendo capito che era una zona erogena per il partner.

Il Comandante si staccò dalla spalla dal compagno, non senza mormorii di protesta da parte del detective, e appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Danny, cercando di respirare in modo controllato e ridurre un po’ il desiderio che provava per l’uomo che aveva tra le braccia. Non voleva che la loro prima volta, perché era quasi sicuro che ci sarebbe stata, se il turgore che sentiva contro lo stomaco attraverso i boxer di Danny era una indicazione di come sarebbe finita quella nottata, fosse su una sedia di legno sulla spiaggia dietro casa sua.

Come se il detective gli avesse letto il pensiero, si scostò leggermente dal SEAL e, mettendogli le mani tra i capelli, massaggiandogli la nuca, chiese, con un sorriso che non faceva niente per mascherare la voglia che sentiva ogni secondo crescere più forte per quell’uomo che aveva davanti: “So che per te, essendo un uomo di Neanderthal, andrebbe bene anche rimanere qui, ma visto che io sono un uomo civilizzato, e odio avere la sabbia in posti in cui non dovrebbe andare, che ne dici di portare tutto questo in camera tua? Direi che un letto è molto più comodo di una sedia o, Dio non voglia, della tua spiaggia per quello che ho in mente.”

Steve aprì gli occhi a quelle parole, non si era neanche reso conto di averli chiusi quando Danny aveva cominciato a massaggiargli la nuca, e guardò il “suo” partner – ed era con una sensazione di calore nel cuore che si rendeva conto di poter dire finalmente “suo” in tutti i sensi – e cercò negli occhi dell’altro la conferma a quella che sperava fosse la prima di una lunga serie di notti, e non solo quelle, da passare insieme.

Quello che vide lo lasciò senza fiato: nessuno gli aveva mai rivolto uno sguardo così pieno d’amore e desiderio.

Mettendo le mani sui braccioli della sedia, Steve posò lievemente le labbra su quelle di Danny e si alzò velocemente, stendendo la mano per prendere quella del detective e aiutarlo ad alzarsi, portandolo poi ad aderire contro il suo corpo, facendo partecipe l’altro uomo dell’effetto che le parole di poco prima avevano avuto su una certa parte della sua anatomia. “Sì, Danno, direi che è veramente il caso di rientrare. Non vorrei dare spettacolo, anche se siamo in piena notte, e non vorrei che tu svegliassi qualcuno, visto quello che ‘IO’ ho in mente.”

Avvertire l’erezione del SEAL contro il proprio stomaco e sentirlo parlare in quel modo, stava facendo perdere a Danny quel minimo di compostezza che gli era rimasta. Ancora mano nella mano, si staccò dal corpo di Steve e si girò, quasi correndo verso la porta scorrevole della veranda, con il Comandante che si lasciava andare ad una risata per l’impazienza dimostrata dal detective.

Nel momento in cui entrarono in casa, e dopo aver chiuso la porta finestra, Danny si sentì tirare e si ritrovò con la schiena contro il vetro, schiacciato dal peso del Steve contro il suo corpo, una gamba del SEAL che si muoveva sinuosa in mezzo alle sue, quasi facendolo stare in punta di piedi. Le sue proteste vennero tacitate dalla bocca di Steve che si avventò come un predatore su quelle labbra che tanto aveva agognato.

Nel momento in cui il SEAL sentì le braccia dell’altro stringerglisi intorno al collo, portò le mani dentro ai boxer di Danny e approfittò del vetro per sollevarlo da terra e fargli mettere le gambe intorno alla sua vita, sorreggendolo da quelle natiche sode che tante volte lo avevano distratto quando il detective gli camminava davanti con il suo passo disinvolto. Il movimento fece aprire la bocca al detective per la sorpresa, permettendo a Steve di entrare con la lingua e continuare a gustare il sapore dell’altro, cosa che, aveva capito in spiaggia, non gli sarebbe mai bastato.

Con difficoltà, Danny riuscì a staccarsi dalla bocca di Steve e prendere alcuni necessari istanti per recuperare fiato.

Appoggiò la testa contro la finestra dietro di sé, cosa che Steve sfruttò subito per cominciare a mordicchiargli il pomo d’Adamo, e dichiarò tra un respiro e un mugolio: “Steve, so che ti è stato insegnato a trattenere il fiato nell’Esercito, ma non tutti sono animali come te. Non che… Oddio non smettere…” Il SEAL aveva cominciato a mordicchiargli il lobo, leccando poi da un orecchio all’altro per scendere in seguito all’incavo del collo e cominciare a succhiare, senza mai fermarsi tranne per un grugnito alla parola “Esercito”. “McGarrett, ho capito che non serve stare all’aperto perché tu sia un cavernicolo, e ho seriamente intenzione di scoprire per quanto tempo riesci a stare senza respirare mettendo quella tua bocca ad altro uso,” questo provocò un mugolio da parte di Steve e una involontaria spinta dei suoi fianchi, portando entrambe le erezioni a contatto, causando una frizione che fece mancare il fiato per alcuni secondi a entrambi, “ma ho bisogno che tu mi porti a letto subito, se non vuoi che tua madre ci trovi in una posizione compromettente qui sul pavimento del soggiorno.”

Senza farselo ripetere due volte, Steve staccò Danny dal vetro e, continuando a sostenerlo con una mano su una natica e un braccio intorno alla vita, cominciò a dirigersi verso le scale. Danny appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla del Comandante, borbottando di Super-SEAL che dovevano a tutti costi mettersi in mostra, mormorio che si interruppe in un gemito quando Steve spostò appena la mano dalla natica e mise un dito nell’incavo dei glutei, con il polpastrello che accarezzava piano la sua apertura.

“Stavi dicendo, Danno?” domandò Steve con una nonchalance che non sentiva affatto. Quando la sola risposta che ricevette fu un mugolio indistinto, salì ancora più veloce le scale e, una volta dentro la stanza da letto, chiuse la porta con un piede e si avvicinò al letto, appoggiando Danny su di esso e spostandosi indietro, sfilando, nel contempo, i boxer dell’altro.

Danny si spostò indietro fino a toccare con la testa i cuscini e si mise seduto, cercando di togliersi il più velocemente possibile la maglietta, in modo da non perdere lo spettacolo di Steve che si spogliava – T-shirt e pantaloni del pigiama del SEAL volarono via alla velocità della luce.

Steve rimase qualche momento fermo a rimirare il Detective che si era riappoggiato ai cuscini, con un braccio sotto la testa, e che aveva cominciato a masturbarsi senza mai staccare lo sguardo dal corpo perfetto dell’altro uomo.

Cercando di controllarsi per non far finire prima del previsto la nottata, portando una mano alla base della sua erezione, Steve si avvicinò alla parte di letto occupata da Danny e, sedendosi al suo fianco, con un lieve gesto della mano, spostò quella del Detective, sostituendola con la propria e continuando a masturbare il partner, con lo stesso ritmo che gli aveva visto usare. Sorreggendosi con l’altro braccio, per evitare di smettere quella che senza dubbio stava diventando la sua attività preferita, se non altro per i mugolii e i gemiti che Danny stava emettendo in quel momento, il SEAL si portò sopra l’amante, tornando di nuovo a succhiare quel punto tra collo e spalla, intenzionato a lasciare un segno che il partner non sarebbe riuscito mai  a nascondere.

Danny non sapeva più dove tenersi: una mano stringeva la spalla di Steve, mentre l’altra stringeva le lenzuola. Quando il SEAL smise di masturbarlo, il biondo emise un mormorio di protesta che si spense subito in un gemito che somigliava molto al nome del Comandante, quando questi portò i fianchi a contatto con quelli dell’altro, cominciando a muoversi e creando una deliziosa frizione, usando la mano libera per torturargli un capezzolo, che fece gemere sempre più forte Danny.

Sentendosi come un adolescente alla sua prima volta, soprattutto con la paura di svegliare la madre che dopotutto stava dormendo poco lontano, Steve iniziò a baciare appassionatamente il partner, muovendosi sempre più veloce, mentre Danny gli circondava i fianchi con le proprie gambe e portava le mani sulle natiche del SEAL, cominciando a spingere verso l’altro la propria erezione, i suoi gemiti che si spegnevano e mischiavano con quelli del bruno, l’uno nella bocca dell’altro.

Quando il Comandante capì che il detective stava per venire, portò una mano a circondare tutti e due i membri e cominciò a masturbare entrambi. Bastò questo perché Danny scivolasse oltre la china ed eiaculasse con un urlo smorzato dalla bocca del SEAL. Nel momento in cui Steve sentì sulla mano il seme dell’amante, raggiunse anche lui l’estasi dell’orgasmo.

Steve si spostò a fianco di Danny, portando una mano oltre il bordo del letto cercando qualcosa per pulire entrambi. Trovò una delle magliette e con quella pulì se stesso e Danny – a nessuno dei due importava di chi fosse in quel momento – gettandola poi nella direzione generale della cesta della biancheria e lasciando il braccio poi intorno al biondo, che nel frattempo si era rannicchiato contro il corpo del SEAL.

“Ero sicuro che fossi uno a cui piacevano le coccole!” disse Steve in tono canzonatorio. Cosa che gli procurò un pugno sul braccio e un mormorio che sembrava un “Zitto! Sto dormendo!”. Ridendo, Steve strinse ancora più a sé il partner e si addormentò.


	10. Risoluzione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qualcuno è in pericolo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io non so da voi, ma da me è già mezzanotte passata.  
> Quindi è già domani! XD  
> Eccovi il penultimo capitolo!

Il mattino li trovò ancora abbracciati, con Danny che copriva il SEAL come un lenzuolo, le gambe intrecciate, una mano di Steve sul sedere del compagno e il lenzuolo perso per terra chissà dove durante la notte.  


Fu così che li trovò anche Doris, che, verso le 7, scesa a preparare la colazione e non avendo visto Danny sul divano, era corsa in camera di Steve: era troppo presto perché il detective si fosse alzato e uscito, quindi qualcosa non andava. E se era colpa del figlio, gliene avrebbe di sicuro detto quattro.

Di certo non si aspettava di trovare la persona per cui era preoccupata nella stanza da letto del figlio, così entrò senza neanche bussare e chiese ad alta voce: “Steve, sai dove è finito Danny? Non è di…” Si fermò di colpo quando si rese conto della scena che aveva davanti agli occhi.

Steve si svegliò non appena sentì la porta aprirsi e, grazie all’addestramento SEAL, già completamente sveglio. “Doris!” Questo svegliò anche Danny che, vista la sig.ra McGarrett sulla porta, con una mano sulla bocca, che cercava di trattenere le risate, si affrettò a portare uno dei cuscini sopra i loro bacini, e nascose il viso nel petto di Steve, sentendosi arrossire come mai in vita sua per l’imbarazzo.

“Potresti cortesemente uscire da camera mia e aspettare di sotto? E la prossima volta che vedi una porta chiusa, magari bussa!” La voce del Comandante era tesa all’inverosimile per l’imbarazzo e  il nervoso.

Di certo la madre non facilitò le cose, visto che si mise a ridacchiare, rispondendo al figlio: “Oh Stevie, nessuno dei due ha niente che io non abbia già visto. E comunque, la prossima volta, la porta chiudetela veramente. Non lasciatela solo accostata.” E, continuando a sghignazzare per il disagio evidente del figlio e di Danny, scese di nuovo al piano di sotto, non senza prima dire ai due uomini che avrebbe preparato la colazione, e chiudere la porta, facendo in modo che lo scatto della serratura si sentisse, cosa che sia il Comandante sia il Detective non erano sicuri di aver sentito quando entrati in camera, troppo preoccupati com’erano in altre faccende.

“E secondo te come faccio ora a presentarmi davanti a tua madre, eh? Me lo dici? Mi ha visto in tutta la mia gloria e non sono proprio certo che mi piaccia come si è messa a sghignazzare…” Danny cominciò una tirata delle sue, fermato solo da Steve che gli mise un dito sulle labbra e, dicendo “Sta zitto, Danno!”, lo fece voltare sulla schiena, portandoglisi sopra e sostituì il dito con la propria bocca.

Quando il bacio finì, avevano entrambi il fiato corto e un sorriso stampato sulle labbra. “Doccia?” suggerì Steve con fare malizioso.

“Non se la dobbiamo fare in 3 minuti.” Rispose Danny, altrettanto provocante, cominciando a strofinarsi contro il SEAL.

Steve fece finta di pensarci qualche momento, poi, ridacchiando, replicò: “Direi che se ti impegni, potrei trovare le motivazioni per fare una doccia più lunga!”

Ridendo apertamente, si alzarono entrambi dal letto e si diressero verso il bagno. Danny si fermò un attimo per chiudere la porta a chiave, controllando per essere sicuro che non si aprisse. “Danno, che stai facendo?”

“Cerco di fare in modo di non essere disturbati. Non si sa mai, con una madre come la tua.” rispose il detective in modo serio.

Mettendosi a ridere, Steve aprì l’acqua nella doccia e spinse il biondo, che continuava a brontolare, sotto lo spruzzo, chiudendogli la bocca con un bacio.

Al piano di sotto, Doris stava continuando a preparare la colazione, continuando a ridacchiare per la scena avvenuta di sopra. Almeno ora era sicura che il figlio sarebbe stato in buone mani. Quel Detective del Jersey le era piaciuto subito, soprattutto il lato protettivo che aveva visto rivolto a tutti quelli che lui pensava dover prendere sotto la sua ala, in pratica il mondo intero, ma in modo particolare per Steve e la bambina, Grace.

Quando richiuse la porta del frigorifero, dove aveva cercato il necessario per preparare dei pancake, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con la canna di una pistola.

 “Buongiorno, sig.ra McGarrett. Wo Fat le manda i suoi saluti.” Dietro all’arma si stagliava un uomo alto, col viso spigoloso e gli occhi azzurri, gelidi come il mare Artico.

Senza far trasparire il nervosismo di avere una pistola così vicino alla faccia, Doris replicò: “Strano. Avrei pensato che Wo Fat sarebbe venuto di persona a salutarmi. Dopotutto ci conosciamo da parecchio.”

“Cambio di programma. Ha avuto un inconveniente dell’ultimo minuto, così ha chiesto a me se potevo fargli questo favore.” Spostandosi di lato ma sempre puntandole l’arma addosso, l’uomo le fece segno di uscire dalla cucina e di dirigersi in soggiorno. “Sul divano staremo di certo più comodi.”

Mentre si sedeva, Doris si guardò intorno per vedere se aveva una qualche via di uscita. Non trovandone, si ripromise di continuare a far parlare il suo aggressore; in questo modo forse riusciva a dare a Steve e Danny un po’ di tempo per rendersi conto di quello che stava accadendo.

Usciti dalla doccia, il Comandante e il detective si vestirono, uno con lo sguardo fisso nell’altro, ancora increduli di essere finalmente insieme. Visto che la maglietta che era stata usata per pulirli era quella di Danny, il biondo decise di andare a prenderne un’altra in camera sua.

Aprì la porta della stanza da letto di Steve e andò nel corridoio, quando sentì delle voci provenire dal soggiorno.

Una era di sicuro la voce di Doris, l’altra quella di un uomo, ma non riusciva a capire a chi appartenesse. Di certo Chin non sarebbe passato così presto di domenica mattina, a meno che non fosse un’emergenza, ma era quasi sicuro che, pur essendo conosciuta, quella non era la voce del collega.

“Cosa ci fai fermo nel corridoio?”

Danny fece un piccolo salto per la sorpresa. Era tanto concentrato a cercare di capire a chi appartenesse la voce in soggiorno, da non rendersi conto che Steve gli era arrivato alle spalle.

“C’è qualcuno di sotto con tua madre.”

Il SEAL si mise subito in allarme e andò verso la stanza da letto, cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile, prendendo la pistola e ritornando nel corridoio.

Anche Danny aveva ritrovato la sua pistola ed entrambi si diressero silenziosamente verso il ballatoio che dava sul soggiorno, ma prima di arrivarci, Steve ebbe conferma delle sue paure.

Doris provò a far parlare in tutti i modi l’uomo che la stava minacciando, ma questo continuava a risponderle a monosillabi, cercando però a sua volta di chiederle dove fossero suo figlio e il partner.

La donna evitò di guardare verso la camera, mentre rispondeva che erano già usciti perché avevano delle commissioni da fare.

“Strano però che le loro macchine siano ancora entrambe qua fuori, non crede?” rispose l’uomo con un tono beffardo.

“Hanno preso la Marquis.” Replicò Doris, sperando che la porta del garage, dove aveva visto parcheggiata la macchina del marito, fosse chiusa. “Posso comunque sapere il nome della persona che mi ucciderà?” Continuò a guardare il suo assalitore, senza dare a vedere di aver scorto Steve e Danny avvicinarsi al ballatoio.

“Oh… non penso che sia un’informazione che le possa tornare utile.” Ci pensò un momento, poi continuò: “Comunque, visto che tra qualche momento lei sarà morta, non vedo il motivo di non dirglielo. Il mio nome è Frank Delano.”

“Allora lei è il bastardo che ha ucciso la moglie del Tenente Kelly, giusto?” Spostandosi leggermente di lato, senza farsi notare, Doris afferrò un cuscino, pronta a scattare. “Lei lo sa che era il partner di mio marito?”

Delano si fece scappare una risata. “Spero solo che non fossero partner come lo sono suo figlio e il piccoletto. Lo sa tutta l’isola che stanno insieme.”

Doris vide di sfuggita Danny diventare rosso dalla rabbia alla menzione della sua altezza e Steve che cercava di calmarlo. Con una risata forzata, ribatté: “Peccato che tutta l’isola sbagli. Non stavano insieme fino a stanotte.”

L’ex-poliziotto la guardò con aria sorpresa e Doris approfittò del momento per colpirgli la mano armata con il cuscino, mentre nel frattempo si toglieva dalla traiettoria della pistola.

Steve si catapultò giù dalle scale, mentre Danny prendeva sotto tiro dal ballatoio il malvivente, gridando: “Fermo Frank. Sei sotto tiro. Non darmi il piacere di spararti, ti prego.”

Preso alla sprovvista, Delano alzò l’arma verso la voce, pronto a premere il grilletto, quando si trovò atterrato da un infuriatissimo SEAL, che, dopo avergli tolto la pistola di mano, cominciò a tempestarlo di pugni. Non poteva ucciderlo, ma di certo poteva fargli abbastanza male da farlo pentire di aver toccato la sua _Ohana_.

Servì l’intervento sia di Danny sia di Doris per fermarlo. Rimanendo seduto sopra un ormai svenuto Delano, Steve lo ammanettò, mentre Danny chiamava l’HPD perché si potesse procedere all’arresto.


	11. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E se non fosse tutto come sembra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccomi a voi con l'ultimo capitolo di questa storia.
> 
> E' stata un avventura emozionate, che mi ha fatto conoscere delle persone meravigliose (voi sapete chi siete) che mi hanno seguita fin qui e mi hanno spronato a continuare.
> 
> Un bacio a tutte. (E non odiatemi se potete... >;-D )

“Danno, Danno! Cosa fai? Dai muoviti. Voglio andare a vedere i pinguini!” Grace rise, correndo verso la vasca, il padre e Steve dietro che cercavano di stare al passo con lei, Kai e Doris sedute su una panchina a osservare divertite la scena.

Ormai era passato quasi un mese da quella mattina in cui avevano finalmente ripreso Delano. Appena ritornato a Halawa, l’ex-poliziotto aveva cantato come un usignolo, con la promessa del procuratore di essere trasferito in una prigione federale di massima sicurezza sulla terraferma, dove sarebbe vissuto come un pascià alle spalle dei contribuenti, ma pur sempre in carcere.

Aveva riferito come prima cosa il nome della talpa dell’HPD, almeno quella da lui conosciuta. Sembrava che Wo Fat ne avesse altre all’interno del dipartimento, ma lui non le conosceva.

Per quel che riguardava Wo Fat, invece, confessò di essere stato lui l’artefice della sua fuga da Halawa, ma che, appena messo piede fuori dalla prigione, era volato subito via con un aereo personale, destinazione non nota, lasciandogli solo il compito di uccidere Doris McGarrett e la “mancia” per il servizio, con la promessa di altri soldi dopo che il “favore” fosse stato svolto.

Steve aveva provato a rintracciare l’aereo, chiedendo anche l’aiuto di Cath che, come promesso, era rimasta una sua buona amica – per buona pace di Danny, la ragazza aveva anche cominciato ad uscire con un commilitone della base di Pearl Harbor – ma purtroppo non erano riusciti a trovare nessun indizio su dove Wo Fat fosse finito.

Questi erano gli ultimi giorni in cui Doris sarebbe rimasta sull’isola. Steve, chiedendo la restituzione di qualche favore ad alcuni sui amici non meglio identificati – Danny pensava che la CIA fosse coinvolta – aveva fatto in modo che entrasse nel programma di protezione testimoni e ormai stavano solo aspettando che si presentassero gli agenti per fare il trasferimento.

Lo stesso pomeriggio in cui erano andati a prendere Grace, per portarla finalmente a casa McGarrett, si erano seduti tutti insieme sul divano e avevano avuto una lunga discussione sulla situazione che si era creata tra Danny e Steve. Grace chiese semplicemente se questo voleva dire che si trasferivano definitivamente in casa di “Zio Steve” e, alla risposta affermativa, aveva fatto un urletto di gioia, li aveva abbracciati entrambi e aveva comunicato loro che non vedeva l’ora di poter chiamare Steve, Step-Steve.

I due uomini, si erano guardati sorpresi, sorridendo, mentre la bambina saliva in camera sua a prendere il costume da bagno per fare una nuotata prima di cena e giocare un po’ sulla sabbia con la sua nuova famiglia.

Steve non era mai stato più felice. Pur avendo la consapevolezza che la madre stava di nuovo per andare via, ora aveva almeno la certezza che sarebbe stata comunque viva e al sicuro di qualche parte. E comunque poteva sempre chiedere ancora la restituzione di qualche altro favore per riuscire a sapere come se la cavava. Aveva l’uomo che amava al suo fianco, come partner nel lavoro così come nella vita. Continuavano ad avere i loro battibecchi, specialmente in macchina, ma a volte era proprio Steve a provocarli di proposito, in modo poi da poter riparare in modi molto più divertenti di un semplice “Scusa”, parola che comunque non veniva mai dimenticata di dire, anche se a volte l’accettazione delle stesse risultava ancora pendente. Ma trovava sempre modi, a volte anche fantasiosi – “Te li insegnano sotto l’esercito questo tipo di trucchetti?” riusciva a chiedere Danny a volte, sempre che avesse ancora fiato dopo una lunga sessione di “richieste di perdono” di tipo… fisico – per “raddrizzare” quella pendenza.

Doris era rimasta in silenzio per la maggior parte di tutta la traversia, facendosi vedere il meno possibile, se non quando c’erano uscite tutti insieme con la bambina, come questa volta.

Continuò a guardare con uno sguardo affettuoso la scena davanti a sé, con Steve e Grace che prendevano in giro Danny e il detective che si lanciava in uno dei suoi soliti sproloqui.

Sentendo ridere di fianco a sé, si ricordò di avere Kaiolohia vicino e decise di farle una domanda che da un po’ la tormentava.

“Kai, posso chiederti una cosa?”

“Certo. Mi dica…”

“Quando ci siamo incontrate, più o meno due mesi fa, Danny aveva detto che tu eri rimasta vedova, mentre poi tu hai detto che avevi lasciato tuo marito perché ti sei scoperta a favorire la compagnia di altre donne. Non capisco…”

Il bel sorriso di Kai si velò di tristezza quando rispose: “Mio marito non prese molto bene il fatto che io lo lasciassi per un’altra donna, così continuò a seguirmi, a lasciare biglietti scurrili sia sulla macchina sia nella buca delle lettere. A un certo punto, mi rivolsi alla polizia e quando gli arrivò l’ingiunzione del tribunale che doveva starmi distante, pensò bene di fregarsene e venire a casa mia.” Il sorriso ora era sparito completamente dalla faccia della bella hawaiana. “Finii in ospedale per quasi un mese e in quel periodo, visto che avevo sporto denuncia, la polizia continuò a cercare Brian. Lo trovarono durante la mia seconda settimana di ricovero, in un canale, con un tasso alcolico talmente alto nel sangue da non lasciare dubbi sulla causa della morte. E visto che io ancora non avevo depositato i documenti per il divorzio, mi sono ritrovata vedova.”

Doris rimase scioccata dal racconto della ragazza, le prese una mano e le disse: “Mi dispiace tanto, mia cara, che tu abbia dovuto sopportare tutto questo.”

Kai le rivolse un sorriso mesto. “Grazie Doris. È molto gentile.” Fece un respiro profondo. “Per fortuna è tutto nel passato. Devo guardare al futuro se voglio continuare a vivere.”

Guardando verso Danny, Steve e Grace, videro due uomini in abito scuro che parlavano con il SEAL. Quando il Comandante girò uno sguardo velato di tristezza verso di loro, Doris seppe che era arrivato il suo passaggio per una nuova identità.

Si alzò e si diresse verso il figlio. “Sono venuti a prendermi?”

“Sì, Doris.”

“Ok. Allora io vi saluto qui. Mi faccio portare da loro a raccogliere le mie cose e poi all’aeroporto.” La voce le si ruppe e abbracciò il figlio, con le lacrime agli occhi. “Ti voglio bene, Steve. Cerca di essere felice il più possibile con il tuo Danny e non perdere nessuna occasione di dimostrargli quanto lo ami, ok?”

Il SEAL rispose con le lacrime nella voce: “Lo farò. Cercherò di dimostrarglielo tutti i giorni.” Scostandosi leggermente dalla donna, la guardò per un attimo con gli occhi lucidi e le disse: “Ti voglio bene, mamma.”

Con un ultimo abbraccio anche a Danny, che era rimasto in disparte insieme a Grace, Doris se ne andò con gli agenti venuti a prelevarla.  
 

§§§ §§§ §§§ §§§ §§§

 

Su un aereo appena partito da Honolulu.

Il telefono della cabina passeggeri suona.

Risponde la voce di una donna. Dall’altro capo un uomo.

“Il telefono è su una linea sicura. Nessuno potrà intercettare questa chiamata.”

“Bene. È andato tutto come previsto. Non hanno sospettato nulla.” 

“Ne sei sicura?”

“Sicurissima. Ci vediamo al solito posto?”

 “Certo. Sarò lì tra un’ora.”

“Bene. A dopo Wo Fat.”

“A dopo Doris.”

La donna schiaccia il pulsante dell’intercom per comunicare con la cabina di pilotaggio. “Comandante. Può virare e tornare a terra. Non ci sono più problemi.” Gira lo sguardo per la cabina, soffermandosi appena sui cadaveri dei due uomini che erano andati a prenderla a Oahu.

“Si torna a casa…”

 

 

Fine... ?

 


End file.
